Unfounded Tomorrow
by Babsy-chan
Summary: Chibiusa was born exactly according to Pluto's timeline but the future they once saw appears to be taking its sweet time in coming to fruition. Now their lives had settled into normalcy, will they be ready to step into their roles once more when the situations demand it?
1. Chapter 1

*** Chapter 1 – Mercury**

"Sweetheart?" The idol called as soon as he had closed the door on his back. For the purpose of subtlety, he had to still use that front whenever he's in this planet. If he was however on his home planet, he would be using the title 'doctor' just like his wife in her home planet. He cannot practice his profession here though, for the simple fact that human and Kinmoukian bodies are quite different from each other; although given that there are several similarities.

He turned to his side and felt along the wall to find the light switch. As soon as he can see clearly, he peaked at his wristwatch before taking off his coat. 11:00pm it displayed. She should be home already… He thought as he took steps deeper into their home.

"Good evening Taiki-kun. How was your trip?" An elderly house helper greeted him upon entering their kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Fine, fine… How's everything here?" He inquired as he helped himself.

"Everything's okay. She's in Mizuko's room." She informed him even before he asked and left right after opening the can of dog food.

He gulped the last of the liquid then set down the glass on the sink. Afterwards, he took to the direction of the stairs to go to the room directed him.

Upon pushing open the door of his daughter's room very quietly, his heart instantly warmed with the sight that greeted him. Ami Taiki, his wife, has her feet on a stool while she sat on a plush sofa. She obviously had just dozed off because their four month old daughter is still cradled on her chest and judging by the unfastened buttons on her blouse, she had just recently fed also the sleeping baby. On the nearby couch that was obviously pushed to its current location, is his four year old son curled up beside his mother and sister, sleeping soundly also.

A gentle smile appeared on his lips while he watched his earthly family. These people makes the strenuous life of being an idol in one planet and a doctor in another so worth it. He thought; and his pondering brought him to the time when he broke his princess's heart by saying he cannot feel complete anymore in the planet that he grew up in. She let him go alright, but he still felt obliged to give her his service in any way possible so opt to accept the responsibility of being the palace doctor in addition to being still a senshi. He stays in Kinmouku for three days then spends the rest of the week with his family. That means he has to travel at the speed of light across galaxies several times a week and he also has to travel across the globe occasionally to promote his music or perform.

Yes, tiring is an understatement, he concluded; but as he looked at the blue haired woman, the blue haired boy and the brown haired baby, he knows he'll even unite heaven and hell for them.

His bare feet took careful steps across the carpeted floor and approached his wife. He sometimes feels guilty that he leaves her alone too often, but he knows she understands. She understood the set-up even before they got married, and that was five years ago already. As he stared at his wife up-close still, he realized, she even understood me sixteen years ago when she first met me! What an amazing woman.

He bent down and wrapped his arms very carefully around his daughter so as to lift her from her mother's chest but Ami's arms instinctively tightened her hold even when she's asleep. He smiled, somewhat predicting her reaction. So he then resorted to his step two: he kissed her on top of her nose. As he expected also, her eyes fluttered open and upon seeing the violet orbs near her, let him take the child away from her.

He lifted the four month old, cradled it close to him first and then kissed her forehead before placing her on her crib. "Sleep well my princess…" He cooed as he patted her when she stirred when the body heat of her parents disappeared. She obediently drifted back to sleep afterwards.

He watched on, somewhat entranced by the slow breathing of the beautiful child he affirmatively knows is his. "She does look very much like your female form…" Ami whispered to him, somewhat knowing accurately what he's thinking, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Welcome home sweetheart…" she added, in that same quiet voice.

"I missed you…" He answered as he turned around and hugged her too. "I missed all of you very much…" he added as he took a waft of her scent.

"You say that every week…" she answered teasingly with a smile.

After their hugging and reveling in the presence of one another, they parted. Both of their eyes landed on the boy curled up on the couch.

"Transfer him; I'll move the couch back to its place." Ami urged him and he bent down to scoop up his son to bring him to his own room.

Upon returning from tucking his son, he saw that the room's lights have been dimmed and his wife left already. He took one more look at his beloved daughter before walking to the room adjacent to it.

Ami turned around when she heard their bedroom door squeak. "Tired?" she asked as she approached her husband who sat on the bed and started removing his shoes.

"Most probably not as much as you…" he answered as he took her hand and sit her instead beside him.

"Nope, not that tired…" she assured him. "There were not many patients today."

He looked at her knowingly. "You don't fool me Mrs. Taiki; you won't fall asleep on our daughter if you weren't tired." He said as he caressed her face lovingly.

"Not tired, just sleepy." She defended still. "I missed you very much Kou-chan." She said, changing the topic.

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "And you say that every week also…" he answered and both of them chuckled lightly.

"I love you…" they chorused afterwards and they chuckled again; both very happy and content to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First off, I don't own SM (obviously). I forgot to write it in the 1st chapter. Secondly, this story is very different from 'Towards Eternal', but I'm using the same names because it's hard to come up with new names. eheheh! This would also be using the same pairings because I like it that way (not that I have anything against other pairings).

*** Chapter 2 – Venus**

Kou Yaten drove away as soon as he had dropped his friend in front of his home. 'I hope she's still awake', he wished mentally as he took the road that'll lead him home also. It is not a far drive so he reached his destination and pulled over within fifteen minutes sharp. He parked his car in their driveway, carried his travelling bag and took out his keys.

Upon opening the front door of his home, his focus was instantly drawn to the flickering lights on the dining area. So he just dropped his bag on the nearest chair, didn't even bother removing his coat, and then proceeded to the area that called his attention.

"Welcome home!" Minako greeted cheerily.

Yaten was surprised, on their dining table was set a complete candle light dinner.

Minako pouted when she saw her husband rooted still, near the entrance. "No 'Wow honey! That looks fantastic!' or 'You're so sweet my dear Minako…'?" she asked as she drew near him and removed his coat herself.

He smiled and then suddenly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her fully on the mouth. She dropped his coat unintentionally on the floor with that. "Four years, and you never seem to run out of ideas to surprise me." He told her when he let go.

"But this is not the first time that I've prepared dinner for you upon coming back from Kinmouku!" she retorted.

"True…" he tilted his head in consideration and then approached the table and got a fork to taste the main dish served on a platter. "But this is the first time that you didn't burn the fish."

His wife, who had followed him to the table, suddenly pinched him on the arm with his remark.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"For being mean!" she answered then stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Yaten shook his head. Thirty-two years old, and she's still sticking out her tongue when she's upset at someone; he thought and almost laughed but controlled himself. "I was actually complimenting you!"

"So 'honey, congrats you didn't burn the fish' is now a compliment?" she asked with her head resolutely turned away from him.

"What I meant was, you're cooking skills have greatly improved!" he shouted, but not too loudly so as to wake their three year old daughter. "And this fish taste really good." He added, so as to calm her and took a bite with the fork again to emphasize what he was saying.

Her eyes instantly swam with joy. "Really? You liked it?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered succinctly.

"Great!" she enthused and then pulled out a chair to sit him and then started serving the dinner happily.

When they first met, Yaten was amused and highly confused by Minako's wave-like, up and down temperament; but now, he was still amused but no longer confused and quite used to it already.

"Aiko's perfectly okay and she had gained a pound according to her pediatrician." Minako reported even before her husband asked, she was sure he'd ask that first anyway, he always does inquire about their daughter first.

Yaten nodded. "By pediatrician you mean Taiki-san?" he asked in between mouthfuls.

"Ami-chan?" she asked and he nodded again. "Not sure, I didn't check yet who signed her booklet. It might be some of the other doctors there when she's too busy."

"You weren't the one who went with her?" he asked, finding it unbelievable that Minako had missed an opportunity to know more about her daughter's well-being and be able to chat with one of her long-time friends.

She shook her head. "Her nanny went with her. I had a shoot and the director wasn't accepting any excuse." She explained.

"Kazuto-sama?" he asked knowingly, having had his share in dealing with TV show directors.

She nodded and even rolled her eyes. "The way he talked, one would think I just made up Aiko to formulate an alibi!"

He chuckled with that. "But I'm telling you, he's great with molding his talents. He's quite strict, but he's got the ability to bring out the best in you."

"Daddy?" a small voice suddenly spoke up, drawing both of their attentions.

Both of them turned and then pushed back their chairs and stood up when they saw their little girl peeking through the entrance of the dining. Yaten took wide steps towards his daughter and scooped her up into his arms. He hugged her tight and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you baby…" he whispered.

"Sorry sweetheart, is mommy and daddy too loud?" the mother asked her daughter while rubbing her back.

The silver-haired kid shook her head. "No, no, I was really waiting for daddy." She answered while wrapping her chubby little arms around her father's neck.

"Okay then, let's get you to bed alright?" her father told her while stroking her long and silky silver hair.

Yaten peeked at his wife before taking his daughter upstairs to tuck her to bed. 'Thank You', he mouthed at her.

"You're done?" she asked silently.

He nodded and then took steps towards the stairs, but before exiting fully, he turned around at his wife again who was still watching them. 'I love you' he mouthed again at her and then continued on his way.

Minako smiled; those three words from him still have this effect in her. It made her happy and content; and as she was taking care of the dishes, she was humming a happy tune. She is happy like this, and she couldn't possibly wish for anything more.

Author's Footnote: Thanks much for reading. The first chapters will show their 'present' lives first; so forgive me if it is somewhat boring. The chapters will be longer once I've established their lives and introduced the conflict already. Please review. c=


	3. Chapter 3

*** Chapter 3 – Earth**

Prof. Mamoru Chiba flashed the barcode of his ID at the machine and then pressed his forefinger in the biometrics taking instrument. He's finally free after standing up for six hours straight, he thought. And just in time he realized as he peeked at his watch for it says 4:30pm; he still has thirty minutes to pick up his daughter from school and pass by his wife's office.

He got his keys from the guard on duty and then went to the parking slot designated to him by the university. He drove out of the campus complex and took the route that'll lead him to Chibiusa's school.

Chibiusa's elementary school… He pondered as he stopped because of traffic congestion. There's only one possible reason he can think of as to why nobody in the registrar's office noticed that the same girl is enrolling in the same grade after fifteen years: Magic. He is sure that the previous Chibiusa would have been out of college by now; whereas _their_ Chibiusa is just nine years old and is still in elementary. He wondered what the previous Chibiusa's friends will think when they see his daughter right now. They'd most probably be confused and just think that they're two different individuals. Maybe she is two different people, he reasoned with himself, because the Chibiusa that travelled back to them was just seven and she was already a crowned princess.

He reached his destination without him realizing until he saw the familiar sign 'Classes On-Going, Do Not Honk Your Horns'. He parked beside a sidewalk and went out of his car to stand outside so he could spot easily the very peculiar rabbit hairdo of his daughter. He leaned against the side of his vehicle and waited patiently.

"Uncle!" a cheery young voice shouted and he spun around to the direction of the other side of the street where he heard the greeting coming from. He waved when he recognized her: Yuko Furuhata, the daughter of his very best friend.

And then time seemed to slow down for him as his 'gift' was activated. He saw a scooter that will hit soon the little girl who was running towards him from across the street. He jumped up at the roof of his car, took a single leap towards the seven year old, and then successfully scooped her up into his arms and they both landed on the opposite sidewalk unharmed.

"Uncle Mamo-chan? How…?" the little girl wondered, wide eyed.

"You should look before crossing a street!" He answered her sternly.

Yuko looked down as soon as her 'uncle' placed her on her feet.

"Mamoru! Oh thank heavens you caught her!" Motoki Furuhata told him breathless and it was obvious that he had just run from where his little girl had come from. "She just ran away from me…"

The professor knelt down in front of the little girl and then lifted her chin to face him. "Yuko-chan… You shouldn't be running off like that. Your mom and dad would have been very worried if you got hit by that scooter earlier. You understand me?"

"Sorry…" the little girl mumbled apologetically. "I was just hoping to catch Chibiusa-chan."

"Man, how'd you do that?" a male voice asked; and that's the only time that Mamoru noticed that they were surrounded by people he presumed all saw what he did.

"Yeah man, are you a stunt man or something?" Another one asked.

Motoki looked baffled, having not witnessed the heroic act of his best friend. "What did you do?" he asked him.

"He took that street and scooped up that girl with a single leap!" A bystander answered him while pointing and acting out what Mamoru did.

The blonde man's eyes widened. "You did?" he asked him.

Mamoru nodded. "Reflex I think…" he lied, "Yuko was about to be hit by a scooter so I had to do something…"

"No, it's not like that! It's like he's got some magical powers or extreme kung fu training!" An onlooker contradicted him.

"Yes! Imagine a twelve meters horizontal jump!" a second one added.

Mamoru shook his head to disagree with everything said; he did not want to get too much attention.

"Papa?" The pink haired nine years old pushed in between the people and got to the very center of the crowd.

Her father had never felt more relieved to see her. He took her hand and then led her out towards their car.

"We'll see you in a bit then, okay?" Motoki called.

"Yes, we'll drop by for dinner sometime. Bye Yuko-chan!" The black haired man waved once more and felt for the keys in his pocket when he and his daughter reached his car.

Chibiusa looked pensive and she was saying nothing even though they have passed many of her classmates.

"Papa…" she began, when they slowed down due to traffic.

"Hmmm?" her father answered without looking.

She faltered for a second before actually speaking up her mind. "How did you do that?"

Mamoru glanced at her daughter sideways, inhaled and then breathed out. "Natural reflex I guess…"

"That's not how it looks like from our room… You were amazing! And you saved Yuko-chan! And you crossed that street with one leap! And… And…" The nine years old girl shared excitedly and lost her train of thought, simply at loss of what to say more to what she witnessed.

Her father however, decided to stay quiet, because honestly; how can he tell her daughter? 'Chibiusa, your mom is Sailor Moon and your dad is Tuxedo Mask' just doesn't sound right, even though it answers her questions he thought. 'You're supposed to be the world's princess by now but our kingdom simply had not risen yet.' He thought further and he somehow felt that maybe, it is better this way; especially when he remembers how much of a spoiled brat the tiny girl that visited them before was.

The sight of a certain blond woman waiting for them in a bus stop however pulled his thoughts back to reality. He pulled up beside her and Chibiusa opened the window on her side.

"Mama!" she greeted happily and Usagi smiled widely. She collected her stuff and then got in the backseat. Her husband drove again afterwards.

"How's school?" she asked her daughter first.

"It was okay, but papa was the highlight of the day!" The pink-haired girl answered and Mamoru cast a meaningful glance to his wife thru the hind mirror.

"You see, Yuko-chan ran up to him from across the street and she almost was hit by a scooter. But papa jumped above the roof of this car and then he leaped towards Yuko-chan and he caught her and then they landed safely without a scratch on the other side! You should have seen him mama! He was like an action star!" she conveyed excitedly to her mother.

She patted her daughter's head affectionately. "You have no idea…" she mumbled silently but it was loud enough for Mamoru to hear.

"So? Where are we eating out tonight?" Usagi Chiba asked to change the topic after sensing her husband's discomfort.

"At _Jovian_, I was able to book a reservation for us." He answered, thankful for his wife's tact.

"Yey!" Chibiusa cheered upon hearing where they would be eating. "I hope aunt Mako-chan greets our table."

Usagi smiled. "I'm sure she would, if she saw our name on her guest list." She assured her daughter.

"So mama, when's the new Sailor V manga coming out?" Chibiusa asked.

"Within next week, we're just tying the loose ends."

"And does Sailor V catch Tuxedo Mask mama?"

"You'll have to find out!"

On and on the chitchat about Sailor V went between mother and daughter.

Mamoru glanced up at the back mirror again to look at his wife and then he looked at his daughter momentarily also afterwards. Who needs Crystal Tokyo? He asked himself; he's got everything he needs right inside his car to complete his own planet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **No, I don't own Sailormoon, or else this wouldn't have landed in

*** Chapter 4 – Mars**

'Different' is such a vague word if you ask Mrs. Rei Kumada. By anyone's standard, she is very different because she chose to be a priestess despite the influence and wealth of his dad. She also is different because she chose a spiritual path even if she could afford and pursue any career she would have wanted because of her money, brains and talents. Moreover, she also became different because she chose a guy who is a rockstar. Come on, she thought, a priestess married to a rockstar…

However, if she is with her friends, she reasoned; they're all literally so out of this world that being different is the norm among them. The raven haired woman smiled, simply remembering their individual weirdnesses. That is, even without considering that they are all technically aliens from different planets of the solar system.

She stirred the clear broth again and inhaled the aroma. After partly covering it to let it simmer without over spilling; she checked on the rice. "Please pass me those bowls sweetie." Rei told her son who was watching her intently while being perched on one of the stools near her.

The five year old got down from his stool and went to the direction his mother pointed. "Here, mama." He said proudly, pleased to be of help.

While Rei was still setting up their dinner, both her grandfather and husband entered the dining area.

"Let me do that…" Yuichiro immediately volunteered; taking the bowl she was carrying away from her and wrestling the ladle away from her hands.

"Hey!" She protested.

He carefully placed the bowl he had already filled with soup on the table and set the ladle temporarily above it. He approached his wife who now had her hands on her waist and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

The old man and his grandchild looked on and then they both shrugged. They just took their own places around the table without as so much mind about the tension on the couple.

"You just sit here alright? I'll handle this." Yuichiro tried to talk to Rei soothingly and stir her away from the stove.

"I'm tired of sitting down." She answered coldly, her voice raising a notch.

The husband then did the tactic that he knows will always work with her. He caressed her big bulging tummy and then knelt beside his very pregnant wife. "I don't hear any complaints from the fellow down here…" He said as he pressed his ear on her stomach. "You don't mind mommy resting a lot; do you?" he asked, sounding as if the child inside his wife would really answer him.

She inhaled deeply and then took her seat without any further complain; but her face still looked sour. Meanwhile, her husband stood up and continued serving everyone the rest of their dinner.

"Come on honey, you can't be that mad at me for stopping you from serving dinner…" He tried to sway her and she didn't say a thing. "I know you swept the entire front and back yard; so technically, you didn't spend the day sitting down…" he added, to make her realize she actually did a lot of things today.

Rei scoffed. "I know I'm very pregnant alright? But I'm not an invalid!" she answered heatedly still, but her husband is very patient. After all, if she has a very temperamental attitude when not pregnant, what else can one expect with her hormones going up and down?

"Rei, we're eating." Her grandpa suddenly reprimanded her. He usually lets her get away with her perpetually raised voice, but not during meal times and in front of his grandson.

"Sorry…" she answered with her head down. "I… I just wanted to be able to serve my family a proper dinner…"

And then plopped; a tear drop fell on the table.

Yuichiro wrapped an arm instantly around his wife and comforted her. He also cast a glance at grandpa like as if it was his fault that Rei was crying. "It's okay… It's okay… This taste great and we are thankful for this; but even if you cannot make these great extensive meals for a time for us, you'll still be the best wife that a man could ever have."

"That's… Mako-chan…" she answered him while sniffing still.

"Huh?" Yuichiro asked, totally confused as to what his wife told him.

"Mako-chan!" she clarified. "She's the best wife that a man could have, not me. She's a great cook and takes really good care of everybody."

"Great legs too!" Grandpa added.

Husband and wife glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was just agreeing with you!" He told Rei. "And she does have great legs and a beautiful body." He added with a dreamy look on his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Rei shouted. "Those legs and body now belongs to a man! My friend's a married woman now."

"So? Makes her the better wife then!" He declared half-seriously.

"No, no, no!" Yuichiro contradicted strongly. "My wife is the best wife that a man could have in the whole wide world!"

"But Aunt Mako-chan cooks really good…" The little boy who was very silent and was just eating his dinner happily chirped in so suddenly.

"But your mama's sexier." Yuichiro coaxed his son.

Ryu Kumada gulped the rest of his soup from his bowl before shaking his head. "No, grandpa says aunt Mako-chan's got bigger boobs."

"What are you teaching my son, you old man?" Yuichiro chided seriously.

"But it doesn't matter, because I love my mama much, much more." The kid smiled before leaving the dining area after finishing his meal.

Rei watched her son go and then looked at her husband with a smile. "Learns from his dad." She told him.

"No, the dad is a blind follower!" Grandpa stated loudly before hopping out of his chair and out of the room.

Footnote: Please review, share what you expect from their lives if they're living in our time. I welcome any kind of comment from 'this is thrash' to 'this is good'. hehe!


	5. Chapter 5

*** Chapter 5 – Jupiter**

This is what she wanted all her life.

"Compliments from the chef…" the hostess told the table of Mamoru, Usagi and Chibiusa while the waiter placed their free desserts in front of them.

Chef Mako, (the title she is easily known for nowadays), flashed the thumbs up and smiled widely when the family given the complimentary dessert looked at her direction and gave cheery smiles.

She afterwards closed the kitchen door of the fine dining restaurant she and her husband owns and operates and went back to her task. Two more hours, she thought, and she's done for the day. Not bad really, considering she was able to serve and satisfy her most favorite family in the whole of the galaxy. She chuckled silently to herself. The whole galaxy… Right, she thought, considering two of her best friends are married to sex shifting aliens.

"Two braised lamb shanks, table # 09!" someone shouted and Chef Mako instantly went to get the precooked lamb that was already frozen with its sauce so that the wait time of two and a half hours will not be necessary.

Taking into account those two, they both haven't dropped by at '_Jovian_' for quite a time now, she pondered with a slight frown.

"Bow Tie Salad with Lump Crab Meat, table # 04!"

Another order was called and Makoto Furuhata was formally pulled away from her thoughts because of the need to concentrate on the 'feel' of the ounces, the strokes on the finishes, the aroma that demands consistency…

After serving 18 more different main dishes and several other side dishes, appetizers and desserts to 27 people, the two hours finally was up and the head chef can be found still singing to herself while changing her clothes.

"Happy day?" someone asked while a pair of arms snaked its way around her waist.

Makoto, recognizing instantly the voice, spun around and smiled. "You're lucky I'm an experienced chef now and not anymore a karate expert. Otherwise, you would have landed flat on the floor by now." She told her husband who was grinning at her.

"If you would be the one on top of me, I wouldn't mind." Motoki teased and his wife who was half-way in dressing up, blushed. "After all, I can still see enough energy coming from you to last us…" he paused as he drew ever nearer. "at least two rounds…" he provoked further while breathing very near her ears.

"Is that so?" she answered him, playing with his little game.

Motoki nodded. "I was watching you, you know… And that body, that face, and those captivating green eyes didn't seem to age a day even after two babies."

His statement however, instead of making her feel more 'in the mood', felt like a bucket of ice cold water doused on her.

"What's the matter?" The husband asked worriedly when he saw the sudden change of her expression and when she withdrew her hand that found its way on its own on his back beneath his shirt.

She finished dressing up. "We should go home…"

"Honey, is there a problem?" Motoki pressed on and held an arm to prevent her from walking away.

His wife just stepped closer to him and smacked a kiss on his lips; thus distracting him permanently from what bothered her. "None at all." She answered his previous question and put on her most charming smile. When it took effect, she dragged him towards his car that she knows will be waiting for them.

She sighed as she watched rows and rows of buildings passing by. Motoki's observation was right; she didn't age a day because she never will age another single day, ever! Actually, she thought as she stole a glance at her driver, her husband now looks way older than Mamoru, judging from how the guy looked a while ago; considering of course that they're technically of the same age.

This would have been easier if the Earth simply had frozen over as expected; she argued with herself. Give it approximately a decade more and she wouldn't only have to explain to Motoki and her kids but also to the whole wide world! A 42 year old woman with the cellular age of only 22; imagine the ruckus that could create if anyone finds out. Adding to the equation still will be their healing powers. Luckily, all her deliveries were natural and didn't require any stitches; or else Motoki and her doctor will have the shock of their lives to find the wound gone by the next morning.

On top of that, Yuko… Makoto took in a deep breath and the cold air stung her lungs. She's pretty sure that her first born inherited her powers; so she's left wondering now if the kid will accept the responsibility. And of course, Motoki Jr.; her two year old kid who is blissfully unaware that he _might_ be a guardian of thunder too…

And then their car stopped. "Honey?" Makoto felt a prodding on her shoulder and that's the only time she realized they're right outside the Crown's already.

Motoki followed his wife silently inside up to their room but kept a watchful eye nevertheless. He knew he had said something that bothered her, and he had no idea what, no matter how much he reviewed their conversation.

"Will you please make love to me?" To say that Motoki was shocked with what his wife asked is an understatement. After all, he had watched her very intently and he had noticed her pondering deep even while changing her clothes and removing her make-up. His eyes strayed towards the door involuntarily.

"I've locked it already and junior was fast asleep when we passed by his room." She persuaded further and even travelled her hands around his neck.

Although he normally doesn't deny his wife, he found it weird still when she was the one who withdrew and became silent earlier. "Why?" he had to ask.

"Because…" she answered him and kissed him passionately on the lips. 'I have no idea if you will still want to after I tell you the whole truth.' She finished the sentence on her mind while Motoki, unable to resist anymore, guided them both towards their bed.

"I love you very, very, very much…" she had said, near tears, as she looked directly over her husband's light blue colored irises.

Motoki took in a moment to look fully at the beautiful woman beneath him. "I love you too… And much more…" he told her tenderly, lovingly, before putting into actions his words.

**A/N:** Sorry, so sorry if this sounded depressing. Anyway let me explain why Makoto hid her identity from Motoki. She's an orphan and had no one else until he came into her life. So naturally, since Crystal Tokyo didn't happen, she have thought that the truth need not be told because there wouldn't be a need for her to become Jupiter anymore. She simply didn't want any complications arising and she didn't want to lose her only family again. So that's that...

Anyway, Hotaru's story is next and I promise it'll be a lot more fun than this chapter. Thanks all for reading and following. c=


	6. Chapter 6

*** Chapter 6 – Saturn**

Hotaru Tomoe rubbed her eyes and blinked repeatedly at the blurring computer screen in front of her. Who knew that modeling a roof was the most challenging part of designing a house? She asked herself as her hands pulled at her hair to relieve the headache threatening to build up.

"You should rest." Kyusuke Sarashina told his bestfriend/roommate/occasional date/workmate upon seeing her spiked hair.

The girl looked up at him hopefully. "That suggestion's great, especially if you would continue this while I grab us some dinner?" the young architect insinuated at her colleague while displaying her most charming smile that she knows will melt the sarcastic man.

The guy rolled his eyes but nevertheless took the nearest seat and pulled himself close to the monitor. "Eh, the roof again?" he said with disdain as he scrolled the mouse to browse over what Hotaru had finished.

"Thank you!" she said merrily and gifted him with a kiss on the cheeks before standing up and stretching her arms and back.

"Lasagna, large soda, and chicken wings!" he shouted after her when he heard her open the front door of their shared condo unit.

The closing of the door none too gently was all that answered him but he knew that his orders will arrive, and he chuckled to himself with that thought.

Hotaru stretched once more when she had finally stepped out of the building and inhaled a lungful of the cold air. She eyed the western fast food chains surrounding her and started walking while deciding exactly what she would get herself. City living, the unhealthy way of life; inhaling car exhaust, eating fast food every meal, and being stressed out with the demands of work. But Hotaru had never lived this long in all her previous lifetimes and she somehow feels that it's only a matter of time before she unleash her power once more, so she wanted to taste everything that life has to offer.

And then, her thoughts drifted to Kyusuke. What are they exactly? She doesn't know herself, but he is a living proof to her that her best friend had indeed existed. Someone who knew the kind hearted pink haired girl who reached out to the two of them when no one else would. That one single commonality that bound them together, somehow had blossomed into several more connections. True, they had shared some intimate kisses and hugs, but they had never ever done the most intimate that two people could possibly do. So technically, they're not lovers and neither are they just friends. And one way or another, she is quite sure also that her 'papa' will go ballistic if she finds out that her (not so little anymore) girl is living in the same condo with a guy.

She stopped at the take-out counter of her 'friend's' favorite pizza store and ordered his food; and while she's waiting, she looked around at the other stores around her. Donuts will be good enough; she concluded and headed to buy a half dozen for herself upon taking the packed pasta and chicken.

As she sipped on her coke on her way back, she laughed mentally remembering how the teenage Ami would have sermoned her about too much sugar intake. Or how her Michiru-mama would have thrown away her donuts and prepare her a sandwich with all the works. Or how she never needed to fetch anything outside when it's night time because her Haruka-papa won't allow her. An involuntary sigh escaped her lips. To say that she misses the place where she grew up in is an understatement; but she's quite aware that all of _them_ are living their own lives now.

And the pink haired girl, who is present in this lifetime, is not the same pink haired girl who befriended her. That's what's holding her back actually; when Crystal Tokyo didn't happen, she knew that she'll never meet again her best friend who was from Crystal Tokyo. Maybe the present Chibiusa will grow up and reach her age; they'd look and stay at the same age, true. But she's still not the same person. And up to now, the only living descendant of Saturn is still mourning her loss.

"Hey open up!" she shouted as she kicked on their door because her hands are full.

The dog next door barked wildly with her noise and she was not more thankful that the canine lives indoors. If she could transform, she'd chop that dog's head with her glaive because it always barks at her like she's some thief; she reasoned evilly then smiled wickedly. Who would have thought that a weapon meant for mass destruction can also be used as a dog-neck slicer?

The door swung open and the food parcels in her left hand was instantly grabbed away from her. She followed slowly her roommate inside and kicked the door close on her back. She also kicked her sneakers away from her feet and let the shoes scatter about.

She stepped into their living room and found the food boxes (including her donuts) sprawled out on the table where her laptop is perched; Kyusuke's left hand was busy typing commands on the keyboard while his right guides the mouse in drawing Hotaru's take home work.

"That's mine!" and she approached him and wrestled with his mouth for the donut that he is holding still in between his teeth.

She was successful and she was able to salvage two thirds of the donut that she now holds in her hand. The other third, he quickly swallowed or else she also would try to take it away from him.

"That would have been my payment for doing your work!" he retorted.

She took a bite pointedly and then bent down to look at what the guy has finished since she left. "Hey, you're fast…" she was awed for he was now just rendering the roof.

"Just tell me I'm good." And he grabbed the box of the pasta and took a mouthful with the plastic fork.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Okay you're good, but how did you do it exactly?"

He just chewed and chewed in front of her to show that he cannot answer. She reached out for a chicken in his box and took a bite. "Payment, for my damaged donut." She said as she waved the chicken wings in front of him.

And then, just like the dog next door, he bit the chicken she was waving and pulled it away forcefully out of her hands. Seeing her shocked expression, he put down the wings and laughed.

Her eyes glinted and then she pulled his seat backwards and sat on his lap. She got the pasta box from his hand and took a mouthful also with the fork that was lying on the lasagna. "Twy wesling wif this!" she challenged to him while chomping on his meal.

Kyusuke looked at his childhood friend, the young woman sitting on his lap and raised an eyebrow. They were in a staring contest for several seconds before, smack! He kissed her fully on the mouth; watching carefully her reaction as his tongue licked the sauce off her lips. Her eyes widened, closed and then she backed off. She stood up and placed the box of pasta on the table.

"Okay, you win. What's yours is yours." She said with a grin.

"It's okay, we can share." He smiled widely at her also. "After all, everything here's conjugal property." He finished then returned his attention at _her_ work on the computer, checking if it had finished the rendering of the whole house.

Hotaru touched her lips when she deemed him not looking at her anymore. 'Conjugal?' she asked herself mentally.

He spun around at her. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"About?" she asked unsure, still lost on his earlier implied meaning; if it has even any, she thought.

The sarcastic guy bit down his smile and just rolled his eyes. He moved his body away and pointed at the screen that has now the 3D rendered view of the house that Hotaru was assigned to finish at their firm.

"Earth to Hotaru-chan!" he clicked together two fingers.

"Oww…" She paused, finally noticing the colored screen, took a deep breath. "That's wonderful! But you should lessen the hue here, and…"

She pointed on the picture and droned on and on and on with suggestions while the guy wasn't even looking.

"Hotaru-chan?" he broke her litany.

"Yes?" she asked and noticed that he was staring at her rather than at the screen.

"That's your work." he said in a low voice.

Sudden remembrance fell on Hotaru and she laughed while scratching the back of her head. Below her, Kyusuke reached for another donut and ate it while watching her laugh heartily. Hotaru noticed, but paid no attention; for being Chibiusa's replacement, she'd let him have that donut.

_**A/N:**_ Why an architect? If you have the innate power to destroy, you would naturally want to learn how to build also. Thanks all, please review. c=


	7. Chapter 7

*** Chapter 7 – Uranus and Neptune**

"Yes or No?!" Haruka asked heatedly.

Michiru stooped her head resignedly and held it with both her hands. "I don't know…" she sighed in defeat. "I honestly don't know…"

The sandy blonde stood up forcefully and began pacing back and forth in front of her lover. "We should alert them." She stated with finality.

"And tell them what exactly?" The other woman mumbled and glanced at her mirror which was lying face up on the table in front of them.

"What you saw!" Haruka blurted.

"What exactly did I saw that made sense?" The Senshi of the sea tried to reason with her. "I saw myself attacking you and the others with _my_ Deep Submerge! Repeatedly! Tell me Ruka-chan, does that even give us anything to go deep into other than 'Be aware of me 'cause I might kill all of you'?".

The Senshi of the wind stopped momentarily and then continued pacing back and forth. After a few minutes of silent pondering, she finally answered; and she sounded concerned but calmed. "Because it means we are in danger… Usagi-chan, above everyone else… You would only hurt one of us if the princess's life depends on it." She finished and reclaimed her place beside the troubled senshi and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Michiru looked up and she looked torn as she stared deep into Haruka's eyes. She took several moments and several deep breaths also before sharing her thoughts. "I don't want to be the one to shatter this long peace that we're enjoying… _They_ deserved this… I don't want to pull them away from their lives once again… I honestly don't want to…" She said unsteadily, on the verge of tears.

"Who knows Michiru-love? Rei didn't alert us to anything. Maybe there really isn't something major that's going to happen…" Haruka tried, but she herself knows that she's lying. After all, when did Neptune's mirror lie? The dream maybe a product of imagination, but the mirror will not reflect it if it was just a random firing of neurons from Michiru's mind.

"I doubt if Rei is even spending some time with the fire nowadays…" the sentenced escaped with a sigh.

Blonde eyebrows rose in question and Michiru can't help but grin at her partner's forgetfulness at times.

"She's due to give birth any day now, remember?"

Haruka's eyes widened and then rolled on its own. "Yes, when they became pretty sure that Crystal Tokyo won't happen anymore, the babies just started popping out year after year! How could I forget?"

Although Michiru was troubled with her premonition, she had to laugh with the stated sentence that was laced with sarcasm. "Hey, if you look at them individually, you'll notice that their kids are spaced at four or five years. Even if Minako decides to have another kid and get pregnant today, the difference would still be four years. They're not actually popping out babies like crazy."

"Since when did you become the inner's lawyer Miss Kaioh?" The tomboy asked.

The teal headed woman answered. "Since…" She began and then she stopped, looked as if she changed her mind, and then inhaled deeply. "That is exactly why I don't want to tell them Haruka; they're mothers now… They're no longer the carefree teenagers that we could encumber anytime with saving the world." She finished sadly, in a voice full of regret.

"I know… I care for them too…" Her partner reassured her. "But remember what happened the last time we tried to take matters into our own hands?" She asked.

With the other woman's grave expression, the sandy blonde knew she had recalled. "That's right, we tried to kill Taru-chan. And later, we took her and Setsuna's star seeds. We only end up always hurting the people we care for the most." Haruka pressed on.

"Hotaru-chan…" Michiru repeated the name. "She has finally lived a full and normal life."

"If there is anyone out there who knows about the impending danger too, it will be Saturn… I bet she feels it already." After saying this, a bright idea struck Haruka. "Why don't we visit her and check?" She asked Michiru excitedly.

Michiru, knowing Hotaru's living set-up in the city and keeping it a secret from Haruka, looked uncertain; and deep within her mind, she is formulating how to meet with her adopted daughter without losing Hotaru's confidence.

"She'll like that!" she sounded positive and Haruka bought it. "I'll give her a call and inform her we'll be visiting tomorrow."

She stood up, left the other woman in the living room and went up to her room to call Hotaru and inform her of their plans. After their talk, she returned downstairs only to find Haruka watching the television and the box didn't blare sounds of race cars or whatever noise from other sports. Michiru was intrigued so took a seat beside the blonde.

"Since when did you start watching family drama?" She had to ask; she really finds it strange.

The other woman just shrugged her shoulders then pointed at the screen. "Since _she_ starred in it…" and then she grinned childishly.

Michiru had to laugh a little. "Oh, I didn't know you were such a huge fan of Miss Aino! Do you want me to get you an autograph?" she teased.

Haruka rolled her eyes but continued watching the show anyway. "I'm just being supportive."

"Maybe I should cut our cable subscription, since local shows can please you now." Michiru teased further but Haruka just watched the show silently.

After minutes of silence, Michiru backed off from her teasing and just enjoyed the show along with Haruka.

"You know love…" Haruka started after a while. "It really makes me think; all those stuff that we fought for didn't exactly happen, but Pluto is keeping silent. Do you think Crystal Tokyo will still happen?" She asked airily.

"Maybe… I don't think even Setsuna-san knows that. Or even if she does, she's not letting us on it." She answered.

Just then, a hurried knock was heard on their door and the lovers looked at each other with confused reactions on their faces since it is quite late for any visitors. And then they both stood up and approached the door. Michiru reached for the knob and then they both gasped.

"Sailor Pluto?!" They chorused.

**Author's Footnote:**

Yes, Chapter 1 to 8 all happened simultaneously; and yes also, this would eventually land also to Crystal Tokyo. I hope you all would still follow this like always. Thank you very much for following. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Chapter 8 – Pluto**

For every imaginable possible future created by mixtures of everyone's everyday choices, a new doorway appears along the time hallway that is guarded by the daughter of the god of time. Each door can be opened and viewed as long as the probability of that future exists. Once one stepped inside the door and joined that world, he or she will disappear along with the pathway when the probability of the existence of that future disappears. To put it simply, when the 'real' world decides against that future, those forthcoming events disappear permanently.

'A new door?' Sailor Pluto wondered when said access formed itself along the wall of the time corridor. She had been on her regular leisurely walk along the hallway that she had known all her life when it appeared and she can't help but be curious. She waited for the knob to materialize fully then reached for it and then turned it to reveal to her the new world that could be. She used her trained eyes to watch but didn't step in so as not to join the probable world that just popped out.

She raised her staff and pointed it at the open pathway; as usual, she advanced the episodes on the 'show' playing in front of her to see how her favorite group of people will fare on this reality.

There's the Crystal Palace, there's Neo-Queen Serenity and everyone else, but Pluto can't help noticing that there's something amiss in all of their faces. There's an unmistakable grief and deep sorrow etched among their features that are typically smiling in the world that she came to accept as the real one. She frowned and looked on; trying to understand and find out what went wrong in this possible future that _may_ start tomorrow basing on the time that the door presented itself to her.

She looked and looked, but she cannot find the person that she was very lenient with when it comes to crossing timelines. Her heart was troubled so she stepped inside the pathway to this future to see for herself if she indeed missed out on something; or rather someone.

Sailor Pluto was granted access by the palace sentinels stationed at the city gate, meaning Crystal Tokyo is still ruled by the senshis as how it should be. She breathed a bit easier with that thought and approached the throne room. Before entering the grand door opened to her by another set of sentinels, her mind was flooded with the memories it should have contained upon reaching that point in time. Only she has this power that enables her to be only in the time that she visited. To put it simply, there never ever will be two Sailor Plutos at the same time at whatever reality.

Her eyes widened and her knees almost buckled with the memories that went inside her head. She trembled at what she now remembers and abruptly spun around; turning in the direction she just came from. But before she could take a step away from the throne room, a soft and gentle voice called to her.

"What's the rush Pluto?" Neo-Queen Serenity was standing about a meter away from the door and most probably was watching her while her 'memories' entered her head.

The time keeper made a 180 degrees turn then bowed low. "My queen." She acknowledged then stood straight.

The queen smiled knowingly and gracefully. "This future isn't set yet I suppose." She sounded hopeful with the senshi's appearance but very far from the Usagi that Setsuna knows; she looked very beautiful but very sad; very perceptive but very resentful.

This tore her up inside and Sailor Pluto, being forbidden to reveal to anyone living in their time or probable future that their world is not the present or the 'real' one, merely looked down on the elegant marble floor and kept silent.

"Don't let me keep you. Go on, save them!" Neo-Queen Serenity urged her; and when she looked up, she saw the tiniest fraction of hope settling in the royalty's eyes.

The time guardian nodded her head, smiled then turned around away from the queen. She almost ran out of the palace in her haste.

"They started with Rei!" The queen, who ran after her retreating guardian, called and shouted the sentence when she wasn't able to keep up.

Sailor Pluto flashed the thumbs up to indicate she had heard her then drew out her staff upon exiting the palace grounds to call forth her powers and enter the time hallway again.

Of course her new memories told her it all began with Rei, but Usagi being Usagi, wanted to be helpful. She pondered on this as she took steps towards the door that is very different in appearance from all the others. The door to the present, the one she crossed more than any of the other doors that only she could cross.

She knocked on the door of the all too familiar house hurriedly and two shocked females opened it to her.

"Sailor Pluto?" They chorused.

That's the only time she realized she was still henshined and looked down at herself. She laughed a little then willed her transformation to fade away.

"Better now?" she asked when she looked up again at the two who were still staring at her like she's some resurrected ghost from a time past.

Michiru blinked, again, and then found her voice. "Come in, come in." She ushered the taller woman inside and led her to sit on the sofa in front of the TV still playing the family drama.

"Don't fuss about me. After all, I would be staying in this house again for a while." She quickly spoke when Michiru acted as if to esteem their guest. "If, that is okay with you two…" she added when both of them turned their attention to her.

"Why not? Your room is still intact." Haruka finally spoke, overcoming her shock at seeing the time senshi after fifteen long years.

"Minako-chan…" she mumbled upon noticing the show playing before her.

Haruka approached then stood directly behind their long lost friend on the couch. "She's the antagonist there; a first for her." She relayed as she pointed on the screen to make small conversation.

Michiru took a seat beside Setsuna and intertwined her fingers with that of the sitting woman. "It's been too long…" she gave a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"You knew?" Setsuna asked her.

The woman sitting beside her shook her head. "I had a vision but it didn't make sense." She admitted then smiled coyly. "But when did your presence ever bode well?" she joked and the time guardian smiled slightly.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, we were planning on visiting Taru-chan." Haruka answered for both of them.

"I suppose to confirm Michiru's vision?" Setsuna declared it more like a statement rather than a question. "But I'm here already…"

When no one answered her, she stared hard at the TV in front of her. "As much as I would want to meet up with Taru-chan too, we have to save them one by one."

On the screen, the camera focused on a Minako cradling a baby close to her chest while singing a lullaby. And then, the end credits rolled signifying the end of the show.

**A/N:** Please Review. I promise the next chapters will be a lot more exciting!


	9. Chapter 9

*** Chapter 9 – Blowing a Candle**

Rei woke up with a start because of how wet she felt all around her. She sat up straight clumsily then noticed the throbbing pain she's feeling the night before had intensified. She looked down at their bed and saw the blood and water soaked sheets. She poked her husband awake hurriedly.

"Yui-chan! Hurry! My water bag broke!" she told him anxiously while clutching her stomach with a hand while the other supports her into a sitting position.

Yuichiro's eyes snapped open and he jumped into action instantly. He helped her wife up from the bed and guided her to a nearby sit so he could change her fast into more decent clothing.

"Be right back." He told her as he collected the baby bag already prepared weeks ago and brought it to their car. He heard her scream in pain as he told grandpa to take care of Ryu while they're in the hospital.

He returned to their room to find her wife breathing heavily. He didn't know where he got the strength from, but he lifted her up bridal style all by himself and put her down on the passenger seat side of the car. He walked quickly to the driver's side and then drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to the nearest hospital.

Rei was biting her lip and was stopping herself from screaming and smashing the glass windows of their car while they travel the relatively still clear street; it being still in the very early hours of the morning. She was grabbing the car seat very tightly and her breathing was much labored.

Everyone knew this hassle could have been avoided if she chose to have a cesarean delivery; but of course, that option is not open to them senshis unless they're already ready to tell the world of their identities.

And then, Yuichiro suddenly screeched to a stop because several gel-like things had dropped on their windshield and was clouding his view. He fumbled on the front compartment for a rag and was about to get out to wipe them clean when Rei reached out a strong hand to stop him. "Don't!" she choked out then the scream of pain escaped her lips. 'Now, why now?!' She thought miserably as she felt intensely both the dark energy surrounding them and her about to be born child. Her husband looked at her confused and panicky but followed her nevertheless.

Afterwards, the gel-like droplets began coagulating together and formed into a humanoid transparent figure kneeling in front of Rei. A mouth-like cavity formed at the center of its supposed face and began sucking on the air around it.

Rei screamed and screamed, she can feel a different kind of pain now aside from the pain of her labor but it was coming from the same area too. The mother began flailing her arms in front of her in a desperate attempt to push away the monster in front of her.

"Rei-chan!" Yuichiro shook the shoulders of her delirious wife.

A reddish glow escaped from the pregnant woman as she lost her consciousness; this stream of power was sucked on hungrily by the creature and it was turning more and more glowing with each inhale of Mar's power.

"Dead Scream!"

The attack blasted the gel-like creature away from the car before it consumed all of the power surrounding the unconscious woman.

"Rei-chan!" Yuichiro shook harder.

Someone tapped on the glass on the driver's side and Yuichiro turned.

"Go, go, go! Bring her to a hospital!" Sailor Uranus commanded authoritatively and the man pressed on hard at the gasoline pedal.

The car speeded out of sight as Neptune launched an attack at the creature that was inching its way slowly towards Uranus.

"Good luck." Pluto wished as she stared on at the vanishing car in the distance.

0000000

Yuichiro had signed consent for the emergency cesarean and had told his wife's two friends who had made it at the hospital that morning; one being the blonde who lives near the hospital and one being the doctor that works in that hospital. They both looked at each other worriedly although they both knew that it is what had saved the baby.

When Dr. Taiki had talked with the attending doctor, pretending to inquire because the patient is a close friend, her colleague instantly told her of a miracle that happened. She held her breath while the other doctor recounted how her friend almost lost her vitals during the operation but it steadied back on its own in no time. She returned to the room with a deepened worried expression on her face.

"Has it closed yet?" Ami asked Usagi who was sitting on a chair beside Rei's bed.

The blonde woman felt along the stitches on her still unconscious friend and then shook her head. "Not fully, you can still feel it."

Ami peeked at her wristwatch. "Three hours…" she mumbled then looked up at the two who was expecting her to say something. "Another two hours perhaps and her skin will look good as new."

"I'm sorry, I had no choice!" The father blurted to the pair and both of their expressions softened when they saw how depressed Yuichiro looked. He knows he had made a right decision, but he also knows that there would be repercussions.

Usagi reached out a hand to the man. "It's not your fault that Rei is Sailor Mars…" she told him softly, assuringly, informing him he had done nothing wrong.

"But…" He was about to say something when Ami cut him off.

"I can sign for the discharge permit and it will be good enough for the cashier and the front desk. You have to take her and the baby out before the 9:00 am rounds." She sounded casual but Usagi knows her friend so much and she felt that the doctor doesn't exactly want to do her own suggestion.

She looked at her straight in the eyes and as expected, the blue haired woman looked down and didn't meet her gaze. "You're putting yourself in trouble." Usagi cautioned.

Instead of answering, Ami took a deep breath then took the seat on the other side of the bed and stroked her unconscious friend's forehead. "If you can remember it, it also started previously with just the three of us…" she said softly, and a very small smile tugged at her lips.

The blonde smiled at her and then placed a hand above the patient's. "Yeah, we can do this…"

"After all, they won't be able to kick me out easily; my mother's one of the senior members of the board of directors."

Usagi was pretty sure that Ami was saying that to convince herself rather than them but didn't raise that point. "We really are a bad influence on you; we're the only ones that can make you break rules!"

"Usagi… Sailor Moon…" Rei mumbled and the three around her converged closer.

"I'm here Rei-chan!" Usagi squeezed the hand she was holding.

"Help me!" the patient shouted then opened her eyes.

Yuichiro dove at his wife and hugged her. "You're okay! Thank heavens you're okay!"

Rei blinked repeatedly after her husband let her go. "I'm at the hospital?" she asked and with a look around her, she knew she was, even without anyone telling her. Then she suddenly remembered something important and felt along her stomach.

"My baby!" she exclaimed looking at each of the three people surrounding her.

Ami lifted the edge of her sleeve and peeked at her watch. "They'll bring her in any minute now."

"She's okay?" the mother asked for reassurance.

Everyone nodded at her and she beamed a wide smile at Yuichiro. Tears of joy began seeping through her eyes. "I don't know what you did but it seemed that you have saved both of us…"

"Not me really…" he began and Rei instantly turned towards Usagi, ready to express her gratitude.

"Not us either…" Usagi informed.

Seeing Rei's confused reaction, Yuichiro told everyone the whole story.

"Setsuna's here?" the patient asked.

"According to Yuichiro's description, that must be her." Ami answered.

Just then, two nurses entered the room; one carrying the child and one pushing the traditional hospital steel but cushioned crib. "Would you like to carry her?" the one carrying the baby asked the mother who she saw was awake.

Rei nodded and Yuichiro helped her seat comfortably by adjusting the bed's angle. The nurse placed the infant very carefully on her mother's welcoming arms and the two both gave the doctor in the room an acknowledging bow before exiting.

Ami instantly acted as soon as the two hospital staffs went out and sifted through the papers on the bedside table until she found the one she was looking for. She wrote something on the official looking paper then signed it. She gave this paper to Yuichiro and gave him orders. "Pay this right now to the cashier before her attending physician arrives. His duty starts in an hour and they will notify him of his patient's release. He won't be able to do anything anymore when you're out already."

Yuichiro took the paper then went out as told.

And then, she turned her attention towards the other woman in the room. "We have to move fast. Pack all her stuff; you'll all be leaving within the next thirty minutes." She instructed and Usagi did as what she was told.

Rei looked confused. "What? Why?"

The typically calm girl gave a resigned sigh and explained. "They made an emergency cesarean operation on you to save your baby. As a senshi, you'll fully heal that wound within the next two hours; just in time for the 9:00 am morning rounds. I signed your discharge permit and that's what Yuichiro is holding."

"Ami, what will you tell my doctor when he asks?" Rei inquired, staring wide eyed at her friend.

"That you insisted to be discharged! And as a friend, I just obliged." She answered with a shrug.

Usagi stopped right in the middle of her packing, remembering something the doctors did to Chibiusa when she was born. "Wouldn't the baby need to be tested and immunized for something first?"

The statement made Ami smile genuinely. "Usagi-chan…" she called and the woman turned to her. "I am a pediatrician. I can do that at home."

"Oh… I forgot…" Usagi smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head before finishing her packing.

"And guys…" Rei called their attention. "Yuri is a senshi." She told them then showed them the incredibly faint and almost unnoticeable symbol of Mars that is very slightly glowing on the child's forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON.

*** Chapter 10 – A Drop of Water**

"The wife of _THE_ Kou Taiki?" The new nurse inquired whisperingly to the much elderly hospital staff upon making a name association and the older woman nodded because she's so used by now to that kind of reaction from newbies every time she introduce to them the very famous doctor of the pediatrics department. The younger one's eyes widened as always and her mouth was agape comically that the elder staff clicked her fingers in front of her. "Can we move on to the next department?" she asked irritably and made a mental note to just introduce the blue-haired doctor by her first name next time.

She huffed indignantly, 'what's so great about her?' she asked herself as she took the newly hired with her to the elevator. 'She wouldn't have escaped termination or at least suspension that easily if not for her mother!' she reasoned with herself and gritted her teeth as that was the topic of gossip that day.

It wasn't the ding of the elevator that made her turn but the excited gasp that came from the nurse she was touring around. And when she looked, an involuntary frown imprinted itself on her lips; for there on the other side waiting for an elevator was none other than the resident doctor's husband himself.

Everyone exited and took no notice of the idol except for the new nurse who really stopped beside him. "Hi! Can I get an autograph?" she asked him, obviously overflowing with joy.

"Errr…" The brown haired man stuttered then just jerked his head towards the baby he was carrying and the young boy clinging to his left hand to indicate to the woman that he has no free hand to actually give out autographs.

"Oops, sorry!" she cheerily said and let herself be dragged away by her senior who came to pull her away.

Kou Taiki just shrugged his shoulders being used also to the new staffs he encounters at the hospital. He then entered the elevator to go to his wife's floor. Upon opening the door to her office, he instantly bowed for it was his mother-in-law's voice that drifted to his ears.

"If anything bad happened to her, you'll not just be liable to the hospital, but also to the law!" she was saying, or rather shouting to her daughter who was sitting on the couch typically occupied by her patients waiting in line.

He straightened himself and closed the door behind him quietly and watched because obviously, mother and daughter are not in any mood for formalities right now.

Ami massaged the bridge of her nose and she observably looks to be in a lot of stress. "Mom…" she answered very calmly. "This is Rei-chan we're talking about…"

Her mom cut her off. "Even though! She might…"

"Let me finish alright?" The daughter spoke again. "She's one of my best friends! I'd die first before I let anything bad happen to her or to any of them!" she emphasized.

"But Ami-chan, three hours after a cesarean! Do you even understand what you did?" Dr. Saeko Mizuno asked her daughter and her voice is raised still.

The other doctor took in a deep breath then exhaled. "Patient Bill of Rights # 6, a patient has a right to refuse diagnostic and medical treatment." She replied.

"And Patient Obligation # 11, a patient has an obligation to actively participate in his treatment!" Her mother retorted.

"Grandma?" The young boy suddenly spoke up and both ladies just noticed father and children. "Why are you and mama fighting?" Akoumi asked, sounding troubled.

"Saeko-san" Taiki bowed once more to be polite.

Both of them abruptly stood up from their seats. Saeko approached the young boy and half-kneeled in front of him while Ami reached up to her husband and transferred the baby bag supporting him in carrying their daughter to herself.

"I and your mama are not fighting. We were just…" she glanced at her daughter then focused at her grandchild once more. "Discussing some serious matters…" She told him in a tone way softer than the way she was talking earlier and then patted the boy's head.

"Mom, thanks for defending me to the board…" Dr. Taiki expressed genuine gratitude while she busies herself with fastening the straps of the baby bag around herself.

When Dr. Mizuno stood up once more, she sent a smile to the family in front of her. "Anything for my children…" She said then turned to leave the room.

"I assume you were cleared?" Husband asked his wife as soon as the door closed.

Ami nodded and then picked up a paper from her table which she showed to Taiki. "No point in blaming me, I asked Yuichiro-chan to write me that waiver earlier before I went to the hearing."

After reading the note, he placed it again on top of the table. "Let's go?" he suggested.

Another nod then the woman collected her handbag perched on her chair then moved to open the door.

"Wait!" Kou Taiki stopped her by holding her arm brusquely, making her turn around. "Can you feel that? Tenoh-san… Kaioh-san… Meioh-san?! Definitely Usagi-chan… and…" he paused as he tries to identify the other aura drawing near.

"I think I know why…" Ami told him while staring wide-eyed at the glass window on his back.

He spun around to look at what caught his wife's attention. There on the operable windows were the gel like things that Rei had described to them and it was obviously trying to find a way to get in.

"Run! Take the kids! I'll stall them." He instructed as he clipped his Star Yell on his ear and transferred his son's arm to Ami's free hand.

"But… but…" Ami stuttered trying to reason with him although she took the hand of their son.

Taiki stared directly at her eyes. "No buts, take the kids." And then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The woman looked down afterwards. "I trust you." She said before opening the door and taking the kids hurriedly with her down the corridor. She decided to take the stairs since an elevator can easily trap them and the creatures are obviously after them senshis.

An alarm sounded, making Ami aware that some of the creatures must have entered the hospital already. Just as she paused for breath after promptly taking three flights of stairs, she spotted her mother coming at her along with the flocks of people who decided to take the stairs also during an emergency.

"Where's Taiki-san?" she demanded from her daughter instantly while she moved to carry the four year old in her arms.

"He…" she paused to think of a believable lie while they walk the long corridor leading to the next set of stairs. "was right behind me and we got separated…"

The shattering of glass and aluminum from an upper floor resounded and it was followed by an explosion after a faint woman's yell that Ami knew to be Star Maker's attack phrase. Her heart pounded with worry and she glanced back at where she just came from.

Her eyes widened with what she saw and she ducked in time for several of the creatures have already coagulated together and had 'jumped' at her. They landed on her other side, separating her from the rest of the crowd. There was instant panic and the people scrambled away while she was sandwiched on two sides by the semi-transparent 'men'. Her mother carrying her son was staring with terror as the creatures inch their way slowly toward her while the mouth-like cavities on their faces began to open.

"Mama!" The boy cried. "Mizuko-chan!" He called helplessly at his baby sister that had started to cry also.

Ami held her daughter closer against her chest as she was looking around, planning their escape. "Mama?" she called when she saw that some of the creatures had turned at the boy's direction when they had started 'sniffing'.

"MAMA!" she called louder so as to break her mother's trance.

When she saw a reaction, she instructed hurriedly. "Get Akoumi out of here, fast!"

Saeko did as what she was told and sprinted away carrying her grandson. Her eyes watered because of worry for her daughter and granddaughter but she can't look back because she knows that some of the monsters had followed her.

Upon realizing that the only power left now at the area is trapped right in the middle of their crowd; the gel-like men all dove at her with hungry mouths wide open.

Seeing these, Ami was left with no choice but to cower and shield her baby with her body; expecting to be drowned in a sea of gel-like creatures.

But…

Not a mouth was sticking at her and she looked up confused but hoping to see one of her friends had arrived in time to save her.

But, she saw that nobody was there except the two of them and the monsters. And that there was a bubble-like spherical shield surrounding her and her daughter, keeping the monsters at bay. She instantly looked down at her daughter and saw that the mercury sign was visibly shining on her forehead. "Mizuko-chan…" she mumbled, awed with her daughter's power.

However, three monsters had jumped at their shield forcefully, making her tumble and be thrown at the other direction, the fixed glass windows. The glass shattered and mother and daughter were thrown out of the building just as their sphere flickered out of existence.

She heard several shocked and scared screams from people below them and she shut her eyes as she felt their acceleration towards the ground. 'Help! Somebody help!' she prayed on her mind as she tried to twist her body so that it would be her who would crash against solid ground.

"Gotcha!" said a very familiar voice just as Ami felt herself bump against someone very soft. The all too recognizable sound of flapping angel's wings also reached her ear.

Ami opened her eyes and saw the intense violet eyes of her friend smiling down at her. "Rei-chan…" she whispered as tears of thankfulness flowed from her eyes.

"Ssshhhh…" Eternal Sailor Mars advised her. "We're near ground already, don't look like you know me."

"Thank you!" Saeko with Akoumi ran at them and bowed at the senshi as soon as she placed Ami on her feet. The older doctor hugged her daughter afterwards then gifted her granddaughter with a kiss on the forehead. "What is that?" she had to ask, as she saw the now blurring mercury sign on the kid's forehead.

"Must be a bruise from an accidental bump or something…" Ami answered, lifting the baby up, looking like taking a good look at her daughter but was indeed giving the senshi a meaningful look.

Sailor Mars took the hint and drew closer to inspect. "Doesn't look serious, it'll heal…" she said as she parted the infant's hair and stared at the sign.

They heard several louder explosions inside the building breaking the moment.

"I have to help the others…" she said partingly as she took a step away from her friend.

Ami gave a bow to complete the act. "Thank you senshi!" she said and Mars had to grin before taking flight once more.

0000000

"Mizuko-chan saved the two of you?" Kou Taiki asked his wife surprised and Ami relayed to him her story.

He looked up at their ceiling while he pondered and placed both of his hands behind his head. "You were saying they also ran after Akoumi?" he asked and she nodded. "Mama told me that a senshi in dark blue fuku blasted away the monsters that chased them."

"It seems that both of our kids have powers, Kou-chan…" she said after a while of silence and voiced exactly what her husband was thinking. "And it would seem that they're in danger…" she added as she fidgeted with the comforter.

He took a deep breath then leaned straight against the bed's headboard. "I'll inform Queen Kaykyuu about this. That way, she'll understand why I have to be here straight 7 days. We could look after them in turns."

Ami bent her knees in front of her and hugged them. "After 15 long years, I began to hope that the peace was forever…"

Taiki wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Things happen sweetheart… At least, we have the capability to defend our children and our friend's children."

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I can't update regularly nowadays; but rest assured, I will finish this story also. Thank you all for following, reading and even commenting.


	11. Chapter 11

*** Chapter 11 – Isolated Rain Showers and Thunderstorms**

"Mako-chan?" The black cat asked and the blue haired woman shook her head sadly.

"Mina-chan?" Luna turned to Artemis and he shook his head also in response.

The guardian cat resumed her pacing back and forth in front of the six senshis who were sitting in a circle around her.

Setsuna stood up, left their circle and leaned against the door frame to watch the five year old Kumada-boy with the four year old Taiki-boy running around the shrine's grounds. "I'm trying to save their future, can't they see that?" She asked without turning around, appearing to be engrossed with the two boys playing outside.

Everyone of course turned towards her nonetheless.

"It's nothing like that, Mina-chan's just really not in control of her schedule." The white cat defended.

The eldest senshi turned around slowly and looked at the three inners present. "We've let you live your lives, let you do what you dreamed of doing, let you be as 'normal' as you've wished; but this ordeal isn't about destiny or Crystal Tokyo anymore, so what's so hard about attending a senshi meeting again?" she asked calmly, but the calmness of her voice penetrated their skins more.

"Setsuna-chan…" Usagi began. "I know Mako-chan and Mina-chan must have valid reasons. After all we've been through, and after all these years we've stayed as friends, it is simply impossible to believe that they don't want to be a part of us anymore." She said slowly, and in full conviction.

The long silence that followed her speech however was broken by the happy squeals of the two kids outside. "Aunt Taru-chan!" They shouted and ran towards the person who appeared on top of the shrine stairs.

"Ryu-chan! Akoumi-chan!" she greeted happily and bent down to give a tight hug to the two that met with her.

All those inside the house went out also to greet the youngest of their group, momentarily forgetting the tension between them as the happiness of seeing Hotaru once more took hold of each of them.

"Mama, Papa…" she greeted as Michiru and Haruka approached her and both gave her a tight hug.

The guy carrying Hotaru's stuff finally reached the top of the stairs and complained immediately not noticing everyone surrounding her. "You could have waited for me you know!" he huffed and started putting the bags in front of her. "You owe me big time! And of all places, a shrine! If you didn't want to be alone in a hotel, I would have accompanied you! It's not like I haven't seen you in…"

"Kyusuke-chan!" Hotaru shouted wide-eyed in warning before he continues his litany.

"What?" he asked irritated then looked around. The bags all fell from his hands and toppled onto the ground when he saw her friend's adoptive parents' eyes on him. Hotaru shouldered him on the ribs and he looked at her.

"This is my Haruka-papa and my Michiru-mama." She introduced and the guy beside her bowed not hoping to look in their eyes once more.

Hotaru was only answered with raised eyebrows from both Haruka and Michiru.

"Kyusuke-kun, how are you?" Usagi asked, as the inners present recognized the childhood friend of the Chibiusa that visited them.

He smiled uneasily then scratched the back of his head involuntarily. "Fine, fine, I'll go now." He said politely enough then picked up his luggage that tumbled along with Hotaru's bags.

"Inform me when you're returning." Hotaru called out to him as he went down the shrine steps.

"Who is he?" Haruka asked instantly as soon as her adoptive daughter turned around at them again.

"Chibiusa-chan's friend." Ami answered for Hotaru. "I mean, the Chibiusa that visited us before." She clarified upon seeing Haruka and Michiru's confused looks.

"I thought I'll see all of you here." Hotaru said.

Setsuna raised both eyebrows and glanced at the inners first before answering. "Supposed to be… I see you're watching the news?" She presumed because no one had told Hotaru about the meeting.

"Yes and No." She answered and all her pretense earlier of a nonchalant girl with her best friend dropped from her face. "Yes, I've heard the news about a doctor carrying her baby jumping off a building because of fright. And no, I'm here because I am Eternal Sailor Saturn."

A fierce wind blew as soon as she had finished her statement and it seemed to take their voices with it.

The sudden cry of an infant broke the silence and Rei and Ami both turned instantly and started walking towards the house to check individually their babies lying on separate cribs.

Everyone else followed them and the youngest sidled beside the eldest and they both took their time in returning inside. "Those two inside are confirmed?" Hotaru inquired and Setsuna nodded.

She looked around and spotted the two boys still playing outside. "And those two?" she furthered and the guardian of time paused in her walking to look at the two also.

"We will see…" she answered and then resumed making way towards the shrine.

0000000

Yuko Furuhata is quite a famous or well-liked girl at such a young age. She has leadership qualities, is relatively doing well at her academics, and is quite good looking too. She is blond, tall and has an athletic built even though she's a bit chubby because of her mom's cooking.

As usual, her father waits for her everyday in front of the school gates and she happily bounces her way towards him as she knows where he always parks his car. Half-way through the school grounds though, she stopped as she saw some weird icky stuff scattered all over the floor that seemed to start moving when she drew near. Other students noticed it too and there were differing reactions from the kids. Some ran away, some bent down and poked the stuff with sticks, and some simply ignored them and went their merry way.

The blond girl in a high ponytail however doesn't have that much liberty for the creatures were all moving towards her and she's now trapped right in the middle of their circle. She began to get scared for she cannot even take a step back for she was surrounded and the organisms looked to be getting excited as they drew nearer to her.

And then, she screamed in fright when the organisms coagulated together and she now looks to be in a center of a crowd of gel-men drawing ever closer. She heard several other students shrieking in fear also and panic was instantly started as they all ran away from the horde of gel creatures.

Her father, hearing the commotion, tried to go inside the school gates but was unsuccessful as multitudes of students scampered to get out. He feared for the safety of her daughter as he doesn't see her among those going out. But as he was thinking of other means to get inside the school, he saw a caped man in a black tuxedo jumping overhead and heading towards inside the school.

"Yuko-chan!" Chibiusa shouted to let her presence be known to her young friend and Yuko looked at her trying to convey her fear in her eyes. The older girl looked around, looking for something to hit the gel people to rescue the scared girl in their midst. She didn't know where her courage is coming from but she's sure that she cannot let anything happen to her friend.

But then, the pink-haired girl froze in her place when majority of the creatures turned and ran towards her direction instead with cavities in their faces wide open.

Chibiusa screamed as she felt intense pain as the gel creatures surrounded her closely while a pinkish-white glow started to escape from her.

"Nooo!" Yuko shouted in defiance when she saw the horde of creatures suck on hungrily at the air around her friend who tried to rescue her.

And then, something unexpected happened and she wasn't sure if it actually came from her. A ball of lighting formed in her hand and she threw it at the crowd surrounding her friend and the transparent creatures hit seemed to have evaporated like water.

Chibiusa fell on her knees and she was staring at her friend wide eyed, especially on the brilliantly shining symbol on her forehead, momentarily forgetting the bigger crowd of creatures surrounding them two. She saw that Yuko was also staring at her wide eyed, as the crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead without her knowing.

Just as when they thought that the monsters will come at them two again, a pair of strong arms scooped Chibiusa up and carried her into the air. She stared up at her rescuer and saw the masked face of a man whose features seems strangely very familiar to her. "Yuko-chan…" she told him, imploring him to rescue her friend also. But then again, when she peeked at his back, she saw golden beams raining on the area they had just left.

The nine year old girl looked up. "Sailor V!" she exclaimed happily and then looked again at the guy who rescued her. "And Tuxedo Mask!" she suddenly felt giddy to be rescued by her comics idols.

Tuxedo Mask smiled at her before putting her down on her feet on the part of the field relatively far from the action taking place. And then, with a small wave to the girl, returned to where the winged sailor was fighting alone the monsters.

Chibiusa watched from afar, and she cannot define it but she somehow feels that the two heroes are connected to her somehow. And then, she saw a streak of white; a pair of wings that dove fast towards the ground to pick up her friend who was safe but is still on the battle ground as Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask were too preoccupied with fighting the monsters.

The newly arrived senshi wrapped her arms tightly and protectively around Yuko as she took her to the air and landed beside Chibiusa. The girl looked at her friend's rescuer and then her jaw dropped. The symbol on the forehead of the senshi is the same symbol she saw on Yuko's forehead earlier.

Sailor Jupiter bent down so her eyes and Chibiusa's are on the same level. "Thank you for looking after her." She said, smiled warmly and then took off again to help Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus.

The two young girls looked at each other and then hugged. "Oh thank heavens you're safe!" The elder of the two breathed out as she's used to looking after all her friends, her being the oldest among them.

"Sorry you got into trouble because of me." Yuko apologized as they parted to look into each other once more.

"It's no one's fault…" she assured.

And then, as if their attentions were pulled, they stared at each other's forehead.

"You know, your forehead is shining the same symbol as that senshi that rescued you…" Chibiusa began, touching the said symbol still shimmering slightly, and gave a sideways glance at the tall senshi currently calling lightning from the sky.

"And you know…" Yuko touched also the symbol on her friend. "That looks a lot like a crescent moon."

After saying this, their attention was caught by the on-going battle once more because several winged people had landed altogether.

The battle went on for several more minutes.

"Just like that, on that woman…" Yuko furthered with awe after watching intently and noticed the same symbol on the woman calling forth a strong white light that seemed to have finished the struggle.

And then, all the winged women and the caped man looked at them two. Some have amused expressions, some have no expressions at all; but their symbol counterparts have nothing but deep worry etched on their faces.

**A/N:** Sorry, so sorry this took so long; my laptop broke down (No Lie there)... And sorry if it is still a bit vague. I'm still trying to develop further the conflict. You'll find out more about the 'enemy' in the following chapters after the next. Thanks all for reading. And I appreciate all the messages, suggestions, reviews and comments. c=


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **No, this isn't an abandoned story. I was just extremely busy with work and preparing for my wedding. Ehehe! =D

And... I know that they don't have wings when they are in their eternal forms, but I like them to have wings. And since this is just a fanfiction, anything is possible. Thanks all for still reading, following, commenting and sending pm's.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**

*** Chapter 12 – Cupid**

The annual toy fair of the department store was an absolute success judging from all the people that crowded the huge tents that was built on the mall's parking lot.

And Kou Yaten, no matter how irritated he is with all the people, can't help but be a bit cheery because of his daughter sitting on his shoulder. His emphatic power is allowing him to feel her emotions; and right now, the little girl is very delighted to be with her dad and be surrounded with toys also. This is one of the rare moments that he can actually spend a whole week with his Earthly family so he went on his way and scheduled a father-daughter day despite of his loathing for the crowds; or of his dislike with anything involving physical activity; or of his repugnance to sweat; or (and the list goes on). He smiled, and then shook his head slightly in amazement of how big his change was because of Minako.

"Yes daddy? Is anything wrong?" The little girl piped up when she felt him move his head.

"Nothing sweety…" He answered then eyed the portion of the tent where there are lesser people. "Do you want to look at those dolls?" He asked his daughter, pointing towards his desired location and congratulated himself for being able to come up with something deftly.

"Uhuh!" The silver-haired girl nodded despite the fact that his father can't see her.

The idol, who was wearing a plain white shirt and sunglasses, took the steps away from all the high-tech toys and approached the girly stuff on the other side of the tent. He reached up and placed his daughter on her feet then fanned himself with his hands while the girl looked on at the merchandise in front of her.

No matter how much he liked for his daughter to have fun, the humidity of the area is getting on his nerves and he can't help but grumble and look irritated. Luckily, no one yet has spotted him and shouted to the whole world of his identity; or they'd have to run and put an end to the daddy's day out.

"Look daddy! This looks a lot like mommy!" His girl tugged at his pants and he looked down. There on her chubby arms is the box containing one of the newest released Sailor V dolls with matching mask and accessories. "And she also has the same red bow that mommy has at home and this looks like her old uniform in high school she was wearing in one of the pictures on her table and…" She ranted on and on about the likeness of the doll and her mother.

Yaten kneeled beside his daughter so that no one else will hear what he's about to say. "That is because; don't tell this to anyone alright?" He asked whisperingly and waited for the girl to nod before continuing. "Mommy is the actress that they molded Sailor V against." He said conspiratorially and had to smile when the young girl's eyes became excited with what she just found out.

An attendant who happened to hear the little girl's exclaim earlier approached them. "Excuse me sir, but are you Kou Yaten of the Three Lights?" She asked politely enough but there was an obvious gleam of excitement in her eyes as she looked at the distinct silver hair of father and daughter.

Panic instantly rose in Yaten and he instinctively lifted his daughter in his arms and then looked left and right.

"Please sir, don't go away. I mean no animosity. Sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." She said apologetically then made a bow.

The idol stared hard at her for a few seconds then got his wallet.

"Is that all you like sweety?" He asked his daughter in his arms while getting his credit card out, ready to get out of the confines as fast as he could.

The little girl nodded; so after paying for their purchase, he went out of the tents without putting his daughter down.

Aiko wriggled free from her father's arms once they were out in the open. Just like her mother, she ran energetically ahead to the dismay of her father. He chased after her but lost her soon enough because he was already out of breath and there were crowds thronging towards where they just came from. "Aiko-chan!" He shouted after her as he panted and tried to peer above the heads of the people to spot the silver haired child.

The three years old heard her father, giggled, and walked on; enjoying her temporary freedom from grown-ups.

And then she stopped, and bent down when she saw something moving towards her. To her innocent and inquiring mind, the gel-like substances looked cute; more like water droplets moving towards her and surrounding her from all sides. She reached out a hesitant finger and touched the group nearest her. They felt soft and lukewarm, like the skin of a new born. She smiled widely and poked her finger in further.

The gel molecules were instantly activated with her touch, and they all began enveloping her finger, then her hand, then her arm. Aiko screamed in fright and abruptly stood up. But the other creatures travelled through her legs also. She was now scared as the tiny creatures envelop her arm wholly and travelled further towards her body. She began feeling pain, and the creatures which are physically in contact with her began glowing. She screamed again in fear and she didn't know what's scaring her more; the creatures enveloping her or the golden light escaping from all over her. And then, it all stopped so abruptly, and everything felt very heavy and dark. She wanted to cry, but her muscles are so tired, she can't even speak. "Daddy…" she thought hard, before falling unconscious on the ground.

Yaten heard his daughter scream, and it was all that was needed for his senshi strength to be activated. He ran and ran, somehow feeling in his heart where the little girl is. He found her just as when she fell to the ground. Well, she's not actually visible but the aura emitted by the mountain of glowing creatures felt very familiar. It felt like, Minako? He wondered; and as he was thinking this, the glob began sticking together to form into a humanoid figure. The humanoid glowed brighter then morphed into a distinguishable human: Sailor Venus.

His hand froze around his Star Yell as he stared wide eyed at his wife. No, that must not be his wife, he reasoned as his eyes flickered towards his daughter looking ghostly on the ground; she would never!

"Star, Serious Laser!"

A streak of light pierced through 'Sailor Venus' and it went through her and created a hole. The hole exposed the innards of the woman and the molecules were seen trying to adjust to cover the opening created by Sailor Star Fighter. The wound glowed then 'Sailor Venus' was whole again. She touched her pointer finger to her forehead then pointed it at her attacker. A beam of light shot at Fighter who had jumped beside Yaten to escape the attack.

"Transform now, will you?" Fighter hollered at the silver haired man who was still frozen and watching the fight.

This broke his trance, but instead of transforming, he ran towards his daughter and scooped her up in his hands. He felt for a pulse and bent down to feel if she was breathing. "Aiko-chan!" He tried to shake her awake when he felt that the kid is alive.

A blast sounded again. Yaten turned and saw Fighter jump away before she was hit by the golden hearts.

"How?" He wondered as he realized that the Sailor Venus with them was indeed using his wife's attacks.

Just as he decided to help Fighter, golden beams rained on the 'Sailor Venus' attacking his fellow Star Light.

"Hey you copycat!" The winged senshi shouted then sent a flurry of hearts on the Venus trying to reform. It did damage the non-eternal Venus but it seemed to just recover and reform every time. There was a battle of beams, phoenixes and hearts; plus occasional lasers, but the monster that morphed into a senshi stood still while her competitors is now half-standing and panting.

The copycat kissed her lips, but before she could send the hearts away, her hand got stuck frozen near her mouth.

The real Venus looked around with hope renewed; help must be near, she thought. And then, flames engulfed the other Venus melting it into its mountain of gel-like cells again. It began to coagulate and glow again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jupiter shouted and electricity began crackling around the mound and it disintegrated further into smaller molecules.

"Everyone…" Sailor Venus said in relief, when the senshis drew closer.

"Silver Moon, Crystal Therapy Kiss!"

And the molecules were no more, releasing the golden energy they sucked on earlier from the little girl into the air above them. These flew one by one towards the unconscious three year old that is now held tightly by her father. And when all the power entered her fully again, she glowed and transformed. Her dress turned into a silk gown tinted with light orange, and on her forehead shines intensely the sign of the second planet from the sun.

Everyone watched amazed as the little girl gained consciousness. She blinked repeatedly and Sailor Venus ran towards father and daughter and scooped up the little girl into her arms and hugged her tight. "Oh Aiko-chan, sweety…" she had said while tears of relief escaped from her eyes.

The little girl looked confused as the winged senshi held her very tight. She was even more confused when the lady kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and then hugged her again once more. "Uhmmm… Excuse me lady, but only my mommy and daddy calls me sweety", she said and tried to wriggle free from the senshi who was looking at her very affectionately.

Venus smiled, she looked at everyone first then at her daughter once more. With a supportive pat on her shoulder from Yaten, she detransformed while not letting go of the girl staring at her.

Aiko was surprised, as her favorite anime character turned into her mother. "Mommy!" she shouted, then turned towards the other ladies when they all began glowing and letting go of their senshi personas. She was of course, more surprised with her 'uncle' Seiya-chan. "You're a girl?!" She said disbelieving.

Yaten kissed Minako chastely on her cheeks. "We've got some explaining to do." He told her after.

Minako looked at Makoto and then at Usagi. "We've all got to."


	13. Chapter 13

*** Chapter 13 – The Knight and the Warrior Princess**

Makoto knows her princess very well; and she knows that she eats a lot. She also knows that she eats a lot more when she is stressed. So she eyed warily the hand that reached for her fifth muffin and wondered why on earth, of all her friends, did she asked help from Usagi when she's obviously more nervous about it than her. They were sitting on the Furuhata's living room since the senshis had decided that if they would explain and come clean to their loved ones, they'd explain everything first to Motoki. She let out a sigh and glanced at the other side of the table; both Mamoru and her husband seem oblivious to the amount of pastries that's entering Usagi's system right now. Either that or Mamoru is just waiting for her to say the first word and then he'll just calm down his best friend if he takes it wrongly.

"So, what brings you here?" It was Motoki who broke the silence that's perpetuated only by the sounds of eating and occasional clinking of the glasses against the table.

Usagi swallowed hard, Mamoru brought his fork down and there was a deathly silence in the room as the couple stared at Makoto.

"We came to support her." Usagi answered and Motoki looked expectantly at his wife.

The brown haired woman gulped her juice down hard then looked at her husband also. She took a deep breath and let everything flow before her courage fail her. "I wanted to tell you this a long time ago. I didn't want to hide anything from you. I know this affects the both of us and I really should have told you sooner. I'm really sorry. You have to understand, we weren't really given a choice. Motoki, I am…"

Her blond husband gasped and he shot out of his chair to a standing position. "How many months?" he asked her.

Makoto looked at him confused. Motoki took the steps towards her and pulled her up and gave her an encouraging hug, he was even rubbing her back. "It's okay, this child's welcome too."

With that said, Makoto pushed her husband gently to look at him. "Huh? I think you've got it wrong…"

Motoki cut her off by placing his pointer finger on her lips. "No, I don't. You thought I'll get angry that you're pregnant again because it was me who wanted you to undergo ligation. It's…"

"You're pregnant?" Usagi blurted out loudly, staring wide-eyed at her friend.

Makoto turned, looking even more confused. "Huh?" she asked again. "No!" She reacted. "Usagi-chan, you're confusing everyone here!"

"Me?" The blond woman pointed at herself then shook her head. "It was you who implied that to your husband!"

"I didn't imply anything of that sort!"

"But that's what you told him!"

"I didn't tell him that!"

"Not directly, but you did!"

A cough made both ladies stop and turn. It was Mamoru and he is pointing at Motoki who just decided to sit down and eat some pastries when the two friends started bickering.

"They never really changed, did they?" Motoki said to his best friend in between mouthfuls and the black haired man nodded his agreement.

Makoto cleared her throat audibly, thus gaining her husband's attention again effectively. She began all-over. "No honey, I'm not pregnant." She said, shaking her head slowly. "I…"

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Motoki was standing again and is about to approach his wife; but Mamoru held him by the shoulders and forced him to sit down again.

"Will you just listen before reacting?" He said irritably.

The two ladies shrugged with Mamoru's temper but the silence that followed set the stage for Makoto once more.

"Ok." Makoto took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Motoki, I am a senshi. I am Sailor Jupiter."

There was silence.

Then there was laughter. Motoki was nearly on hysterics. "Next you'll tell me is that Usagi-chan is Sailor Moon!" He exclaimed.

"But I am Sailor Moon…" Usagi mumbled with a pout.

Mamoru took a deep breath then pulled out one of his magic roses. He threw this so suddenly at Makoto and it effectively cut her arm, causing her to bleed.

"Ouch!" she yelped looking down at her wound then at the guy that hurt her.

Motoki abruptly stood up and shoved Mamoru against their wall. "What'd you that for?" He shouted at his best friend and his voice was menacing and accusing and definitely incensed.

Their wives tried to intervene at once and pulled them apart. "Cut that out…" They pleaded with them.

"Show him!" Mamoru ordered to Makoto who was trying to calm her husband.

Makoto knew there's no escaping now, so she took the steps towards the sink then washed the blood on her arm. She took a deep breath then turned around and showed the now wound-free arm to her husband.

However, on Motoki's face was not the reaction that they had all expected from him. "Still doesn't give him the right to hurt _my_ wife." He said, sounding still fuming but not at all surprised.

After a while of silence, Usagi can't take anymore how their supposed talk went. "Motoki, you knew?" She asked directly.

To their surprise, he smiled. "A decade Mako-chan… We're already married for a decade. How many times do you think have I seen you cut yourself on knives then heal instantly?" He asked the woman sitting beside him and she looked up at him. "And how many years have we all known each other? Do you all think I don't notice when the whole gang always disappear when there are monsters around? No one told me directly, but I can deduce it… I don't know which senshi I married exactly, but I knew I married one."

After his speech, Makoto jumped at him and hugged him tight and kissed him fully on the lips. "Thank you… I love you… I love you…" she repeated while clinging to him still and giving him kisses.

"But why were you laughing earlier?" Mamoru had to ask.

Motoki, who was still smothered with kisses by his wife, grinned. "Because you all looked so tensed and your reactions were so predictable!" and then he laughed again.

000000

Seiya had no idea why he landed as nanny of the day to the two boys, Ryu and Akoumi. But he had no ill feelings whatsoever about it since it would give him a valid reason to visit his favorite amusement park.

And that's exactly where the three of them are right now; right in front of a booth where you have to throw hoops thru randomly moving poles in the ground and each pole is worth a prize if captured. Ryu can be seen holding a hoop and is very ready to throw it anytime. He closed his eyes and lifted the small ring to level with his face and then took a long calming breath. He opened his eyes so suddenly along with throwing precisely his catcher. To Seiya's amusement, the hoop landed perfectly and caught a pole with a corresponding gift prize of a bag of chocolates and candies. Even the adults around them clapped just as the five and four year old boys high-fived.

"Let me try, let me try!" Akoumi said excitedly just as the booth attendant handed the goodies to his friend.

Seiya smiled, Ryu is definitely Rei's son, he thought because his ability to concentrate manifested it. Now how about Ami's son? He pondered then gave the fee to the attendant so that she'd give the younger boy a chance.

Akoumi stepped up into the podium then stared long at the moving poles in front of him.

"Are you going to throw that or what?" Ryu asked impatiently and just decided to peel off the wrapping of a lollipop when his friend didn't answer him nor looked at his direction.

'Definitely Rei's son…' Seiya chuckled to himself.

After a while, Akoumi threw his hoop and it landed on the same pole that Ryu's hoop landed on; thus giving him a claim to the same prize.

"Yey!" Akoumi cheered and the two boys high-fived again.

"How on earth are they doing that? Adults have a hard time catching even those poles that are near." The attendant asked Seiya just as she reached for another bag of goodies to give to the same group consecutively.

A woman went near the lady attendant just as the two boys were busy with sorting their bag of sweets and gave the fee for the usual three hoops. "You just need to be observant, that's all." She said just as she threw her hoop and it landed on a pole corresponding to a huge teddy bear.

With the woman's voice and the clap of the surrounding onlookers, the two boys looked up. "Aunt Taru-chan!" they exclaimed and drew near.

The attendant scratched her head while looking disbelieving at the group who had claimed three prizes already.

Hotaru beamed at them and then at Seiya. "Fancy seeing you here…"

"You too…" Seiya replied then looked pointedly at the arm that is wrapped around Hotaru's waist before looking up at her face again.

Hotaru lifted both her eyebrows questioningly before realizing what Seiya was implying. "Ow… Sarashina Kyusuke, Seiya Kou…" She introduced and the guy beside him extended out an arm.

"Seiya Kou? As in the lead singer of the Three Lights?" Kyusuke asked his bestfriend.

Seiya reached out and shook the arm extended to him.

"Sshhh… Quiet…" The girl chided Kyusuke. "He's obviously trying to not be noticed." She said as she looked at the get-up of the idol who is dressed in huge cargo shorts, big red shirt, baseball cap and dark shades. "And, you know my close friends are married to his band members." She added.

"Well, don't let us keep you." Seiya said as he tugged at the two boys before they repeat their act of winning another bag of sweets.

The boys waved merrily at their 'aunt' before going with their nanny of the day.

"Where to now?" Seiya asked the two boys conversationally while they walk around the park's premises.

"The earth and space display!"

"Home!"

The two boys answered together then glared at each other.

"You know, you are so boring!" Akoumi told the older boy.

"And you are such a geek!" Ryu retorted. "Your dad brought you a telescope already!"

"All you ever do is sit at home."

"But you still hangout with me!"

Seiya looked around to find a way to break the forming tension on the two boys. He spotted an ice cream stand and left the two boys to buy three cones to cool them all.

When he returned to where he left them arguing, the two boys were not there. Panic instantly settled on his chest and he started frantically to look around the crowd for the two boys. And then, there was distant screaming; he knew then exactly where to go.

Hotaru looked at the direction of the screaming and tensed. "I have to go." She told her best friend but his arm around her waist pulled her closer instead.

"We both have to! And away from here…" He told her when he saw the people streaming past. He tried steering her away from the disturbance but she pulled his arm away from her.

"I have to help them!" She shouted at him, feeling that she is wasting precious time.

"Who is 'them'?" He asked, confused and concerned at the worry etched on his best friend's face.

"Akoumi-chan! Ryu-chan!" She shouted then ran away as fast as her feet could carry her away from him.

Just outside the park, Ryu and Akoumi were back to back as a crowd of gel men surrounded them. They had no idea why the gel men went after them in the first place when there were plenty people around. And then, cavities started forming on the faces of the monsters and it was Ryu who reacted first.

"Argghhh!" He shouted in agony and went down on one knee as reddish light started escaping from him.

Akoumi turned and tried pulling his friend up but a creature jumped at him and pulled them apart. The very same creature then dissolved into thousands of molecules and wrapped the kid who began glowing also. "Ryu-chan!" He shouted when he saw his friend being drowned by the sea of gel molecules.

And then, his glow intensified and a bright cackling energy formed on his hand. He was shocked but nevertheless threw this at the monsters overpowering his friend.

"Akoumi-chan?" The other boy who was freed was surprised because his friend now has somehow grown a long hair and a star is glowing visibly on his forehead.

But the blue and long haired boy felt so tired afterwards and fell motionless to the hungry creatures surrounding him.

"Akoumi-chan!" Ryu shouted, and he was so angry at their captors and tried to flail from the creatures that had once more clung on to him.

And then, it started to smell like smoke and when he looked down at himself, the molecular monsters are starting to fall off of him obviously fried to a crisp. "What?" He asked confused then looked at his hands. He was still glowing.

He lunged at the creatures as his hand is obviously killing the creatures and pried his friend away from them.

"Silent Wall!"

The creatures that jumped after them escaping boys collided hard against the barrier formed by the winged woman.

"Star, Serious Laser!"

Ryu cradled his unconscious friend while watching a leather clad woman shoot beams after beams at the monsters.

Then there was a spherical and huge ball of energy that collided with the gel men hitting them like a bowling ball.

It was followed by a tide of water which sweeped all that remained monsters away from them.

Sailor Uranus turned at Sailor Saturn. "Keep them safe." She ordered and the commanded senshi followed.

Sailor Saturn approached the two boys and lifted Akoumi from Ryu and led them away from the battle ground. She took shelter on one of the abandoned booths then placed Akoumi to lie on the grass. She placed a gloved hand over Akoumi and her hand and the boy both started glowing.

After a while, Akoumi stirred, and he sat slowly trying to focus.

Saturn looked at the onlooking concerned friend of the hurt boy. "Mars…" She mumbled upon seeing the glowing symbol on his forehead.

"What?" He asked.

The senshi shook her head.

"Hotaru-chan?" Everyone inside the booth looked up at the entrance.

Kyusuke parted the curtains then entered. Sailor Saturn stared at him while he kneeled beside her.

"I followed you…" He said very slowly looking at the floor. "And found out some things…" He followed.

The senshi lifted the guy's chin to stare at him eye to eye.

And then detransformed right there and then.

"Aunt Taru-chan!" The two boys yelped surprised.

"I trust you." Hotaru told Kyusuke and the guy reached for her hands.

"You always did." He answered.

0000000

**A/N:** Please review. Don't worry, the explanations will come soon. I'm still researching my scientific explanations so it wasn't included yet in this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Okay, okay... I can take a hint.. This story gets way more hits even if it doesn't get updated than "Like Before". So here goes, I do hope you like this chapter. I still don't own sailormoon. Please leave a review and thanks all for reading and following and commenting.

*** Chapter 14 – Thunder God**

"Why mom?" Chibiusa asked. She didn't want to sound accusing but there's obviously a lot that has to be explained after the attacks on them all. And them all gathered in one place while the adults are all looking anxious adds to the idea that there is something that is not being told to them.

Usagi looked around at all the parents around her and then took in a huge breath. "Because you all are special…"

The moon princess glanced at Setsuna to ask further help in explaining but the time guardian just shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow, as if saying, 'Your kids, your problem…'

"Does this have anything to do with the senshis?" Yuko asked directly, remembering the symbol that flashed on Chibiusa's forehead.

"Yuko-chan…" Makoto started and found nothing else to say even when Motoki wrapped a supportive arm on her shoulder.

There was silence as all the adults were trying to formulate the answer to the young girl's question.

"Yes, my mama is Sailor V." Aiko piped up so suddenly, and she seems not at all bothered by what she said. Her childhood friends, who are all older than her (except for Motoki Jr.), looked at her directly. "Yes, she is! And she sprouts wings like all your mama but the funniest is that uncle Sei-chan is a girl!" She continued her story to disbelieving looks.

"Aiko-chan…" Chibiusa began, sounding as nice and as caring as she possibly could pull off. "Uncle Sei-chan can't be a girl…"

"Why not?" The little girl demanded instantly.

"Because it's not possible." The second eldest of the kids answered.

Ami cleared her throat to get their attention. "It is very possible…" She contradicted.

"According to our teacher, there're only two sexual category and you're born either a male or a female only." Yuko recited sounding like a textbook and Chibiusa nodded beside her.

The doctor sighed before sitting down beside the daughter of one of her best friends. "Yuko-chan, that is very true…" She began and glanced at Makoto before continuing. "For humans…"

"What do you mean?" She clarified as all eyes were fixed now on Ami.

"I… I mean _we_…" She paused then breathed in deeply. "Especially Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun and Kou-chan…" She looked around once more and some of her friends gave her an approving nod to continue. "Are not originally from this planet…"

"We're descendants of aliens?" Chibiusa asked sounding very shocked.

"No"

"Yes"

Mamoru and Usagi chorused.

"No, we're the descendants of the senshis." Akoumi was looking directly at his mom and it can be seen on his face that he had added one and one together on his mind.

Ryu was nodding. "It all makes sense, aunt Taru-chan is a senshi, Aiko-chan says aunt Mina-chan is Sailor V, and Akoumi transformed into a girl…"

The other boy started blushing. "I… I did not!" He stammered.

The conflict and embarrassment on Akoumi's face softened Taiki so he picked up his son and lifted him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Akoumi-chan…" He began then looked at all the kids in the room. "In your veins run the royal bloodline of the stars and the planets." Then he looked at his son with pride. "You harness the powers of Maker, a star on the three star system of Kinmouku, the planet where I came from."

"So, can we sex-shift too?" Yuko asked.

"No honey, because your mom is from this solar system too…" Motoki answered and Makoto kneeled down in front of her daughter.

"Yes, I am Sailor Jupiter, Yuko-chan…" She admitted.

Rei faced her son too, after Makoto told Yuko her senshi persona. "I am Sailor Mars; you, me and Yuri-chan has the power over fire."

"Wow…" Chibiusa reacted to the confessions of the grown-ups. "And you must be?" She asked her mom.

"Sailor Moon" Usagi answered, willing the crescent moon on her forehead to show.

"Tuxedo Mask" Mamoru said while wrapping an arm around his wife in front of his daughter then produced a magical rose.

"Wow…" The pink haired girl repeated.

"That must be the reason why they're attacking us…" Ryu stated after a while when the truth had sinked in.

To their surprise, Setsuna stepped into the very middle of the room then transformed.

"I am the guardian of time, the original and non-resurrected form of the daughter of Chronos, Eternal Sailor Pluto." She said loudly, introducing herself.

Haruka smirked with the display and the introduction that's sounding too 'Pluto Almighty' to her.

"Sshhh…" Michiru warned her and ribbed her even if she wasn't saying anything.

The senshi looked at their direction and threw a frown before starting again. "I know every conceivable future and I also have witnessed everything happening in the past thousand years."

She paced slowly a few steps. "As much as I know, and as much I want to, I cannot tell you what will happen because it will break the time paradox."

Then she stopped pacing and her facial features softened. "But I love all of you so much; I'd break the rules of the galaxies for you."

"Pluto…" Usagi mumbled.

"Yes my princess, anything for all of you." She said, and her eyes can be seen watering a bit. "I have guarded everyone, observed each of you from the gates of time and looked after everyone's happiness as much as I could." She said then steeled herself.

"But this isn't about me; it's about you and the future. Crystal Tokyo will still happen no matter what." She declared and the adults all have differing reactions, but mostly disbelieving.

"But…" Minako sputtered after a while of their silence. "Chibiusa was born according to the timeline, and nothing happened as how it was predicted to happen!"

Sailor Pluto looked at Minako like she had said something terribly wrong. "YOUR choice." She declared, putting emphasis on the first word.

The time guardian breathed in deeply to calm herself. "As I told you before, we have let you live your lives as how you dreamed it to be. But…" she paused and looked at Mamoru and Usagi. "The time has come when we have to choose between facing the future with the lives we've created in our choices or face the future anyway because it is to come no matter what."

"What is endangering our kids, Setsuna-san?" Mamoru asked.

"The beginnings of civilization of another…" She answered directly; but with the silence that followed her answer, she furthered. "All life starts from a common beginning which is…"

"The Mitochondrion!" Ami suddenly squeaked up and her eyes have somehow the look of someone who had solved a mystery.

Taiki was nodding in understanding, Mamoru was gaping in disbelief, but all the others have poker faces.

"Quite right Ami-chan…" Pluto praised, noting the two others that understood. "However, there are things that the evolution theory has failed to point out: what had made all those single celled organisms coagulate together and form a systemic whole?"

"A lasting star seed…" Yaten surprised everyone by speaking up, but it was obvious that he was only saying it to himself; even Pluto was looking at him.

"No." Sailor Pluto contradicted. "They need power; the one that comes from forming heavenly bodies. So physically, your children are not harmed."

Yaten nodded. "Aiko didn't die even after they sucked the power of Venus from her." He said, retelling the attack on his daughter.

"They just get their power, making your kids mortals… So basically, you all will outlive your children if they succeeded, but it would have made the start of another civilization possible." Pluto detransformed finally into Setsuna and sat down at the nearest chair.

"I'm an immortal?" The eldest kid asked and looked around at everyone.

"We all are…" Mamoru answered his daughter.

"Except me…" interjected Motoki.

"And me…" Yuichiro followed.

The corresponding wives squeezed their husband's hands for support.

"If it's only power they're after, why are they only attacking the kids?" Taiki asked, diverting the attention once more to Setsuna.

But it was his wife that answered him, "Young sources, means lesser bonding with the generating Star Seed, making it more volatile…"

Setsuna nodded, affirming Ami's statement.

"But why this planet? There are like millions out there!" Seiya inquired.

To his surprise, Setsuna smiled. "Young stars." She answered simply.

"Huh?" Haruka voiced for everyone.

The time guardian looked at Minako before expounding. "No matter how great the power produced by planets and its satellites is, life is more abundant to those planets that are within the habitable zone of a star."

"I'm starting to have a nose bleed." Minako joked, because of the too scientific explanations from the start.

"Just how many planets can boast of two young powerful stars in their midst?" Setsuna asked. "Plus all the powers of young planets, earth's a very attractive source!"

"A star… A STAR!" Rei understood, looked at Setsuna, then at Ami and then at Minako.

"Not me, Mizuko's still being breastfed." Ami answered to Rei's gaze before turning again to Minako. "Unless Setsuna-san's referring to Akoumi…"

Every adult then understood and smiled also at Minako.

"Another one!" Haruka blurted, unable to hide her dismay

Minako in-turn looked at everyone, especially at her husband who was looking at her funny. "What?" she asked.

"Are you?" Yaten didn't quite finish his statement.

"Am I what?" She asked back.

Everyone grinned.

000000

"You really had no idea?" Makoto asked her friend as they walked towards the pediatrics department for Motoki Jr.'s regular check-up.

"No! I was already ten weeks along when I found out about Aiko, remember?" She said, skipping a dent in the floor due to the attack on the hospital last time.

Makoto laughed. "Luckily we have a very reliable fortune teller friend this time."

They've reached their destination and stood in front of the glass doors, about to pull it open, but someone from the inside beat them to it.

"Congrats!" Their pediatrician friend was beaming a wide smile.

"News travels fast?" Makoto asked as they were accosted to the sofa.

Ami kneeled in front of Motoki Jr. so they'd be eye to eye level. "You can't keep any news private when it's involving a name as big as Minako Aino." She answered before turning back her attention on the young boy. "How are you?" She asked in a tone she uses on her patients.

"Ok" the boy answered.

"Imagine, I got pregnant even after my hectic taping schedule and Kou-chan's near half of my life absence!" Minako gushed out while the doctor did the routine check-up on the kid.

"So what are you carrying, a boy, a girl, a boy turning to a girl or a girl turning to a boy?" Makoto joked.

Even Ami had to suppress her laughter.

"What's the difference?" Minako finally said when their laughter died down.

"Because your OB might get confusing results." Ami reasoned while still being busy with her friend's kid. "Akoumi-chan's ultrasound showed first that he's a girl, then a boy, then a girl, then a boy; so Kou-chan and I deduced I'm carrying someone like him and we stopped checking."

"Thanks for the heads up." Minako acknowledged. "At least I don't have to check now for the gender."

"Queen Kaykyuu will be pleased! I expect her to visit like last time Ami-chan gave birth." The brunette said happily.

Ami took Junior's hand and led him to the weighing scales.

"Yeah, who would have thought that a far away planet's senshis will be the ones giving her, her future senshis?" Minako asked wonderingly.

After a while, Ami guided Junior to his mother's arms again after finishing up everything. She was writing on his booklet while Minako wanders around her office aimlessly.

"Everything normal?" Makoto asked.

The doctor nodded. "As normal as he could possibly ever be."

"Lunch? My treat!" Minako exclaimed when she heard that the check-up was done and over with. "I'm very hungry."

Her two friends nodded and collected their bags before going with her. Ami locked her office, gave the key to her front desk secretary then caught up with her friends near the lifts.

They were chatting happily until they stepped out into the open.

"Not again…" Ami groaned when they spotted clear moving molecules towards them.

Makoto found herself smirking. "Your kid's attracting trouble even at three weeks?" She joked towards Minako before they all went running to secluded areas.

"You!" Ami pointed to Minako, while peeking around from where they hid to gauge how much time they have before the monsters reach them. "Take Junior-chan with you and run. Me and Mako-chan will handle this." She instructed hurriedly.

"What?" Minako disagreed. "I'm the leader here, I'm the one who should be fighting!"

"No time to argue!" Makoto shouted at the two of them while letting her senshi powers overtake her and change her. She threw a sparkling bolt of lightning at the coagulated monsters that dove at them while the two others with her followed her lead and transformed also.

"Take him!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as soon as Venus and Mercury appeared beside her and she transferred her kid to the arms of the orange clad senshi. "No, buts." She instructed and left no room for argument as she took to the very front of them all and assumed a fighting stance.

A horde almost as big as when Chibiusa and Yuko was attacked appeared and caught up with them. It was obvious that they were aiming to get to the pregnant senshi and the kid she was carrying.

Mercury fell on her knees due to exhaustion after freezing monsters one after the other and sending them away with blasts of water.

"Mercury!" Jupiter saw her comrade fall and turned to send attacks to block those monsters that had converged to take Mercury down.

This was a mistake on her part because the minute she lost sight of her own battle, she was overwhelmed from behind and the monsters 'swallowed' her whole and drowned her within their mass.

Upon seeing this, Venus sent flying hearts towards the flood of monsters drowning her friend. The little boy in her arms was crying with fright and she hugged him tightly after sending another set of golden beams at the monsters.

Mercury was overtaken not long after Jupiter fell, and Venus knows she has to run now and save herself, her unborn child and her friend's kid. She pulled all her might in trying to escape, but stopped when she saw the two mountains of monsters glowing blue and green respectively.

"Mama!" The boy she was carrying wailed again.

But this time, something different happened that shocked the still able senshi carrying him. Lightning rained from the sky above and blasted several monsters all at once.

"Junior-chan…' Venus uttered in awe, as she saw the boy concentrating on something that she had no idea what.

And then, the air surrounding them started to spark, like as if there were electrons jumping all around. Majority of the monsters were fried, toasted and turned to dust.

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Venus turned at the direction where the ball of energy came from.

"It's positive I suppose?" The blonde asked as soon as she was sure she can be heard.

The other blonde was washed with relief with the arrival of the three outers and she nodded joyfully.

Attacks were sent by Neptune and Pluto to clear away further the mountains that engulfed Mercury and Jupiter respectively. The same two senshis kneeled beside the previously fallen warriors and helped them stand.

"I told you to bring Junior-chan to safety…" Jupiter grumbled audibly towards Venus.

Venus detransformed and approached the mother of the kid she was still carrying. "He helped keep you safe anyway Mako-chan…" Minako said endearingly while transferring the child to Makoto's arms.

"Huh?" Makoto asked, while wrapping her arms around her child.

Setsuna nodded. "He's apparently like Mamoru-san, a warrior, but not a senshi."

Makoto looked at her son tenderly.

"So, lunch?" Minako brought up again, breaking the serious atmosphere at once. "My treat!" She added as she pulled at Ami and Setsuna.

"Does she always shift mood very fast like that, or does it just go with the pregnancy?" Haruka asked whisperingly to Makoto.

The brunette smiled. "I have not known any other way with her." She answered.

_**Footnote:**_ I didn't expect the kids to get angry at their parents or even react hugely. Come on, they're kids! As a kid, you'd think it'd be super cool to have powers rather than think of it as dangerous. So there. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
